Awakening
by RoronoaZoro17
Summary: Ever since Zoro could remember there have been a looming darkness over him. The crave for blood, to kill like he was a demon. He could feel it getting stronger, waiting for the right time to take control of him... It's wait was over.
1. Overthrown

**Chapter 1: Overthrown**

**((Authors Note: This is my first Zoro Fanfiction, so I would love for you to leave a review telling me how it is! I encourage constructive criticism and id appreciate it a lot, I don't have much experience in writing so I could use all the help I can get! I hope you like it!))** **((Warning: There is violence and gore)) **

The ocean of marines surrounded Luffy who had ran up ahead of Zoro and Sanji, attacking him all at once. The monster trio was ambushed in a small grassy clearing between the Sunny and the small, underpopulated town they where shopping in. They managed to catch them off guard and clip sea prison stone handcuffs onto their captain. As soon as Luffy was weakened enough, falling to his knees from the stone, the marines all charged at him at the same times firing gun shots, stabbing and slashing all sorts of weapons into the rubber boy. A cry of pain was heard from the crowd of marines but the voice didn't belong to Luffy. When the crowd stopped moving a green haired man stood with his arms out, between Straw Hat and the marines taking all the attacks for his captain. He was shot, slashed and impaled with all the weapons the marines had. It seemed like every inch of his body had a weapon running him through. The marines pulled out all of the weapons at the same time leaving the swordsman with horribly deep cut and slash wounds letting them bleed out. The grass around him stained red leaving puddles of the red stuff sinking into the ground. He coughed up blood grunting in pain but seemed to stay on his feet for longer then expected. His arms dropped and he finally fell to his knees coughing up blooding once again with pain wrenched on his face. "D...am...n... I...t." The swordsman's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward Luffy catching him quickly to dampen the impact of the fall. The ocean of marines backed up ready for another attack when Sanji had finally made his way over to them kicking all marines back. Luffy looked down at Zoro with widened eyes seeing the amount blood on his hands from only touching his swordsman for a second.

"Zoro! Zoro!?" Luffy continued rocking the swordsman back and forth getting no response from him. "Say something, anything!" His voice was desperate and full of worry looking down at his right hand man's bloodied body. Sanji stood next to them kicking away any marines that tried to interfere with his captain.

"That was so damn reckless marimo." He mumbled, sounding a lot more worried then he would have liked. He curled his hands into fists glancing over at the sea prison stone wrapped around Luffy's wrist. "You better be alive, shitty swordsman." He said more to himself then anyone, kicking away another marine.

...

The thick grass was cold and wet. He could feel his entire body getting colder and colder despite the warm, think, red liquid all over him. He couldn't feel the cold raindrops falling on his back washing away the blood as more took it's place, he could only feel a sharp, unbearable pain shooting through his entire body as he was being rocked vigorously. He tried to pry his eyes open but couldn't, it was like they where glued shut. "Zoro! Zoro!? Say something!" A voice echoed in his head but it seemed like it was so far away. There was something recognizable about the voice that drifted into his pounding head. _'Luffy?'_ It had to be him... He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even breath so how could he tell Luffy that he was alright? Well... He was far from alright. But he couldn't stand having other people worry about him. _'Damn it Luffy... You better not die...'_ His thoughts where interrupted when another voice echoed through his head much louder, making his ears ring. "They are all in your way... Cut them all down... Show no mercy..." Who the hell was that? The voice sounded so familiar but he couldn't make out who it was. "Make their blood spill... Hack away at them until there is nothing left..." Without even realizing it everything went blank and he lost consciousness completely.

...

"Where's Chopper!?" Luffy finally pried his worried gaze off his swordsman looking up at Sanji seriously. The cook took another look at the marines wrapping two fingers around the cigarette that was rolling in between his lips. He took a deep breath of tobacco exhaling slowly as if stalling to give an answer. He saw that the marines where not coming any closer and nodded finding that they where all keeping their distance.

"He should be still in town shopping with Nami-san, Robin-chan and the rest." He glanced back at Luffy seeing the burning anger in his eyes along with his flushed, worried face looking up desperately at him. He didn't like that look on his face, looking at Luffy like that made his heart sink into his stomach. When he saw Luffy's face grow more desperate he immediately blurted out something he hoped was true with a slightly shaky voice. "I'm sure they will be coming by here any time. You have to take this path to get to the Sunny." Despite his voice shaking against his will it seamed to work as Luffy glanced back at Zoro turning around to face the marines.

"Your right... I know Zoro's alive, he wouldn't die before he fulfilled his dream." Those words added hope to the air sending a rush of determination through both of them. He glanced at the sea prison stone hand cuffs around his wrist lifting his head to see the marines. He could feel his energy draining more and more but refused to lye down. He couldn't stand, but he could still protect Zoro. Both Sanji and Luffy stared at the group waiting for one of them to make a move but they stayed completely still as if they all froze in place somehow. It grew deadly silent when you heard the clanking of heavy foot steps getting closer and closer to the three of them.

"Vice admiral Kaze!" They all said in unison stepping aside to make a perfectly straight path to the monster trio like robots. A tall built man walked calmly through it stopping in front of Sanji who was in between the marine and Luffy.

"Oh?" The vice admiral saw Zoro lying there instead of the raven haired boy he expected to see. "It seems like the pirate hunter got in the way of the attack, huh? An unexpected turn of events but it works all the same." Sanji could feel his eyes burning with anger as he ran at the marine with all his strength.

"Flanchet!" He sent a powerful kick at the marines stomach. The vice admiral just stood there calmly not even moving away from the kick. When the cook thought he made contact, he saw that his foot went straight through the man's body getting soaked in water. "A logia type!?" His shout in disbelief seamed to trigger a hard punch to the chest from the man, sending him flying backwards and hitting Luffy who caught him carefully to avoid slamming into their bloody swordsman.

"I ate the Mizu Mizu no mi, I'm a water man." He grinned using a cocky voice acting like he's better then them. Sanji climb back to his feet staring down his opponent.

_'Great... A logia type devil fruit user. Cocky bastard... This isn't good...'_ He took another glance at the crew's unconscious swordsman before turning around running back at their opponent. _'He doesn't have much time left. Where is Chopper!?'_ He sent a hard kick to the marine's thigh "Cruisse!" seeing it pass right through he quickly sent another hard kick at the brown haired marine's shin "Jarret!" He still passed through not succeeding in throwing him off balance like he planned. He didn't stop with the barrage yet sending a powerful side kick to his cheek "Joue Shoot!" Having it desperate into water once again. Sanji finally falls back onto his hands kicking the marines jaw with both feet "Bouquetier Shoot!" His head only bursted into water as Sanji landed back on his feet panting heavily.

"Are you done now?" He stood in the same position as before not even stepping back or trying to block the attack. Sanji didn't get one hit on in, he didn't do any damage! He just waisted his energy. The vice admiral's expressions grew even more bored creating a big ball of water. "This should do the trick..." Without any warning he threw the water orb at the exhausted cook. It engulfed his head without dispersing, it just stayed around there suffocating him. The blond tried clawing at the water bubble but his hands just slipped through over and over again. Luffy could only watch as his cook drowned right in front of him with his eyes open widely unable to help.

"Sanji!" The captain yelled at him as if the louder he yelled the easier it would be for Sanji to escape. It was a fantasy though and after finally swallowing enough water Sanji fell. The vice admiral kicked him back sending him tumbling towards Luffy. "Damn you!" Luffy had that rare serious, fiery expression he wore when his friends where hurt. He still couldn't get up thanks to the handcuffs but he refused to back down.

"Luffy! Luffy!" A woman's voice yelled out to him desperately in between pants.

"Nami!?" He yelled louder filled with happiness to hear the sound of his other crew member's voice. They made their way around the marines breaking through the crowed and stumbling out to him. Luffy's smile turned to a serious frown seeing that the rest of his nakama where in pretty bad shape themselves, covered in bruises and sweat from another fight.

"A smaller group of marines tried to ambush us earlier..." Robin stated calmly catching her breath. The little doctor looked horrified at Zoro and Sanji lying unconscious on the floor trying to hold back the tears running down his face. He quickly ran over to Zoro first starting to open his medical kit in between sniffles when a hard hit sent the little reindeer flying.

"Don't even think about it." The marine stated almost annoyed. His other ambush didn't work out as well as this one, it seemed as if he underestimated the abilities of the rest of the Straw Hats. Yet, they where is absolutely no shape to fight. Franky, Brook and Usopp where back at the ship having no idea what was going on. The vice admiral quickly kicked Robin in the stomach sending her flying and knocking her out. The doctor was already unconscious, his eyes still wet from the tears. The marine quickly reached out grabbing Nami's neck tightly causing her to choke.

"S-Sanji-kun! Zoro! Wake up somebody!" Her eyes where watering in fear as she tried to kick the marines away finding it was no use. Luffy was now lying on the ground unable to move a muscle because of the stone. "Luffy! Sanji-kun! ZORO!" She screamed as the grip was tightening to break her neck. She closed her eyes and felt herself fall to the ground suddenly. Nami coughed violently catching her breath once again. "Wha-?" She re-opened her chestnuts eyes to see her swordsman's back in front of her. "Zoro!?" She almost whispered in disbelief seeing the drops of blood hit the ground. He stayed completely silent raising his sword and slashing it down on the marine. His sword actually pierces his shoulder as the marine jumps back in surprise.

"How did you cut me!?" He held his shoulder not having an injury in years. Nami was just as surprised as the vice admiral was, Zoro still remained silent looking at the marine coldly. His gaze was so demonic and cold that it sent shivers down the marines back. Every part of the vice admiral's body was telling him to run, run far away but he fought it out of his mind. Zoro crossed his swords in front of him saying darkly

"Oni-Giri..." He slashed the marines chest deeply as the scream from the marine snapped Chopper and Robin awake. The water around Sanji's head dispersed leaving the cook coughing up water trying to re-gain his breath. Their eyes immediately whipped over the Zoro dripping blood from everywhere in his body, staring at the shocked marine.

"W-what wrong with Zoro!?" Chopper sniffled looking at the demonic swordsman terrified.

"Something definitely isn't right!" Nami narrowed her eyes watching Zoro closely nodding her head to show she agrees with the statement she made. There was definitely something wrong, Zoro was much colder then usual and something about him seems inhuman but she couldn't put her finger on it. Nobody could...

The rest of those coward marines where long gone by now. They ran away as soon as things turned bad for their superior officer, so as long as they could beat the vice admiral they could go back to the Sunny.

The marine suddenly felt a cold steel blade stab through his shoulder. He yelled trying to pull the blade out swinging his body around desperately. Zoro kept the blade pierced through him continuing to hear the pain filled grunts coming from the marine as he tried to break free. More blood started to jet out of the stab wound on his shoulder as he gripped both his bare hands on the blade of the sword pulling as hard as he could only leaving more blood on it from his hands. Zoro licked his lips demonically giving the marine another cold glance as he slashed the sword that was already impaled in Kuzo downwards creating a huge gaping cut down his side. The vice admiral let out another wail in pain as more blood erupted out of the injury. The marine finally managed to lift his other arm and punch Zoro in the stomach sending him sliding backwards. His force loosened up enough for the marine to pull out the sword from his shoulder.

Kaze knew his arm was completely useless now unable to even make his fingers twitch. His eyes filled with rage as he created a water whip with his devil fruit powers.

He cracked it down on Zoro over and over again whipping the injuries that he got from the other marines protecting his captain. He watched as they tore open wider and wider continuing to whip them. Zoro's body was motionless staying in the same spot and holding the exact same look on his face. He didn't say a word, didn't grunt or yell in pain at all. He simply stood there limply. More blood poured out of his now even more serious injuries dripping onto the puddle of blood that was already created, too much for the rain to wash away and too much to sink into the stained grass. Kazo continued for quite some time until he was sure that all the swordsman's bones where broken and that the amount of blood he lost would be impossible to survive. For good measure he cracked a final blow onto Zoro's chest sending a loud whipping sound through the rain and to all of the green haired man's friends. The marine stared at Zoro's limp, motionless body giving a slight nod in delight at his work. He assumed the man had died while standing up. "Now to deal with the rest of this crew." He calmly took a step to the side eyeing the remaining friends with horrified looks on their faces.

"In the way..." His voice was quiet as if he was talking to himself as if nothing happened. Kaze turned his attention back onto Zoro matching the Straw Hat's horrified looks. The swordsman licked the blood off his sword hearing cracks in his bones with each movement. He kept his cold, emotionless eyes on his opponent.

"How the hell are you alive!?" The marines voice was desperate, full of frustration, rage and fear. "You lost so much blood, all your bones have turned to dust! You shouldn't be able to breath let alone move!" He curled his hands into fists shaking his head as if trying to wake up from a nightmare. "What the hell are you!?"

Zoro didn't answer his question, in fact he didn't even seem to be able to hear the marines pleads. "Cut them all down... Show no mercy..."

Kaze's skin lost all of it's color and before he could even react another slash was aiming for his neck. He snapped out of his daze just in time to jump back having the sword only graze his neck. The swordsman just tried to behead him! His realization sent more panic through the marine.

Another trust flew directly at the marines heart as he dove out of the way having it cut his side deeply. He gritted his teeth together in pain refusing to yell again. Over and over again, more sword strike where flying at each one of the marines vital points aiming to kill him in one stroke. He barley dodged each one getting slashes somewhere else in the process.

Kaze kept his eyes on his opponent when he realized the dark aura surrounding Zoro. It was so ominous, full of blood lust... It sent another shivers down the marines back as Zoro's dark, red, soulless eyes met his. Kaze froze on the spot completely unable to move, as if the swordsman's aura and gaze where crushing him. The aura around Zoro's bloodied body only seemed to get darker and darker along with his gaze as he walked closer to the frozen marine. It was pure darkness, pure evil. Zoro's expression wore no anger or frustration only cold instinct. The message came to his mind again but only much louder this time. 'RUN!' His entire body was now shaking knowing that he was going to be devoured by the darkness, by the demon standing in front of him.

Zoro didn't even hesitate to slash the helpless marine brutally across his stomach almost spilling him in half. "Make their blood spill..." He slashed his other sword across Kazo's legs cutting them both cleanly off. Both Kazo and his legs fell motionlessly onto the ground as more blood bursted out of his injuries with pathetic screams and whimpers coming from the man. He begged for Zoro not to kill him with all the energy he could muster to talk, even if it only came out in a pained whisper.

Soon after the screams and begs where silenced as Zoro's sword cut the marine's head clean off. It rolled away from his body as blood continued to flow out of his neck. "Hack away at them until there is nothing left..." The swordsman didn't stop, he continued stabbing multiple holes in the marine's body unleashing more and more blood covering himself and the grass ground with thick red liquid. It was too much for the rain to wash away, there was now a pool of it surrounding them. Kazo's chest was cut wide open and every inch of him was covered in blood only shaking in response to the impacts.

Zoro ripped apart his body, crushing bones and severing almost every inch of him from one another so all that was left where chunks of bloodied meat. The blood wasn't even circulating anymore... The body was unrecognizable now. But even then... Zoro continued. No... This wasn't Zoro, it couldn't be called Zoro. It was a demon.

"W-What are you doing Zoro!? H-H-He's already-!" Nami found her voice once again after witnessing the horrifying scene. It took all of her might to hold in her lunch. The swordsman turned around showing her his dark, cold gaze that froze Nami on the spot. He turned back around as if he didn't even hear her continuing to slash at the marine again and again. "He's already dead Zoro! Stop!" She got up running at him not wanting to fear her nakama. _'I know Zoro's in there somewhere!'_ She repeated those words over and over again in her mind to calm herself down quickly grabbing a hold of one of Zoro's swinging arms. As soon as she did Zoro's cold gaze went even colder as if they have lost all life slashing at Nami with his other hand.

"Your in the way..." Zoro muttered emotionlessly. Nami screeched holding the arm Zoro cut falling back down. "Don't get in my way." His voice was soulless and as cold as his gaze as he walked towards Nami slowly raising his weapon. He slashed down aiming for one of the navigator's vital organs when he heard Luffy's yell.

"ZORO!" Luffy's voice was so desperate and shaky it sunk each of his crew members hearts. The blade froze only centimeters away from Nami. His eyes widened turning back to normal as his face flushed.

"Nami?... Was I just...?" Zoro lowered his weapon staring at Nami with a horrified look on his face.

"I guess your back then..." The navigator gave him a sad, terrified smile. The green haired man paused turning his head slowly to see the chopped up pieces of what use to be a vice admiral along with the head that ended up rolling this way with terror still engraved on it's face. He knew exactly what he did, but it was like something came over him, like he turned into someone else. He put his hand on his face falling to his knees staring at the ground.

"I did that...?" It was more of a statement then a question as the pupils in his eyes faded from red to their correct color. He coughed having all the pain from his injuries flood through him twice as bad this time. His eyes rolled to the back of his head once again as his body crashed down on to the ground.

Chopper's eyes where being covered by Robin the entire time not allowing the little reindeer to see what was happening. The horrified looks on their faces stayed until Chopper finally pried Robin's hands off him running over to Zoro. "This isn't good! We have to get him back to the Sunny right away!" The Straw Hats seemed to snap out of their trances quickly getting up and running over to Zoro.

"When we get back to the ship we'll figure out how to get those handcuffs off you Luffy." Sanji assured picking Luffy up and practically dragging him along.

...

The soft bed was warm and cozy with a certain familiar feel to it. The pain stabbed through him twice as bad as last time. It was even more unbearably burning up his entire body. He was finally able to get warm though under the thick blankets. This time it was quiet. He wasn't moving and there was no voice yelling at him. _'Maybe I'll just, go back to sleep.'_ His thoughts almost went blank when he finally heard the voice again. "They are all in your way... Cut them all down... Show no mercy..."

**((Authors Note: I did my best to leave it at a cliff hanger... ****Again, I hope you liked it and please review! Chapter 2 will come out as soon as possible.))**


	2. Voices

**Chapter 2: Voices**

**((Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews! I really appreciate it! Id love to hear more from you guys so please keep me updating on how I'm doing with reviews.))**

**((Authors Note QnA: To answer 3HAREOO3's question, I never really established when this is taking place. It's before the time skip and since Brook and Franky are there i'd say it's after Thriller Bark, before Sabaody Archipelago ^^)) ((Warning: There is violence and gore))**

"There's so much blood..." Chopper looked down at Zoro's mangled body lying on the red grass surrounded by a deep puddle of blood. "It's a miracle that he's alive." The little reindeer suddenly transformed into a huge, gorilla-looking animal keeping his tiny, innocent little voice. He looked at each of his nakama with a serious glare giving out orders professionally. "I can't operate here... Sanji... Take Zoro to the medical room on the Sunny. I'll be right behind you once I help Nami and Robin. I also need to calculate how much blood he needs, Zoro will definitely have a blood transfusion done on him." The cook gave Chopper an anxious nod placing in jacket over the bloody swordsman's shoulders. He then lifted him on his back gently trying not to shake him too much. The pirate hunter's blood started seeping into the cloths on Sanji's back staining them crimson and leaving the cook with the feeling of thick, warm liquid on his back. He took his tie wrapping it around Zoro's wrists to keep them slung over his neck so he wouldn't fall off. The swordsman groaned in pain at the movements despite Sanji's efforts to be extra gentle and despite the fact that Zoro has been unconscious for quite some time.

"Me and Robin will be fine Sanji-kun. We'll try to find a way to get those handcuffs off of Luffy... Please take care of Zoro." The swirly browed cook's eyes lit up in hearts singing delightfully.

"Of course Nami-swan! I'll meet you back on the ship!" He practically twirled off into the direction of the Sunny making sure to avoid the puddles of blood._ 'Nami-san is so beautiful when she's worried!'_ Sanji thought as he walked into the dark forest. He weaved though tree after tree when a grim recognition hit Sanji causing him to hear the pounding of his own heart. The cook could barley feel the marimo's chest rise and fall and when it did, Zoro's face clenched on pain, like it hurt for him to even breathe.

"A...re... th...e... oth...ers... a-al...right...?" a whispering voice echoed in Sanji's ear as he turned to see the swordsman's tired, half opened eye. It looked like it took all of Zoro's energy to keep it open. They weren't cold or red anymore which relived Sanji immensely even if it was blood-shot and heavy looking. He tried to keep the same annoyed expression that he always wore around Zoro so the moss head wouldn't get the idea that he was actually worried about him.

"Their all fine... Now shut up marimo. You shouldn't be talking now. Save your energy." He spoke with the most annoyed, care free tone he could managed but it still came out shaky, hearing obvious undertones of worry.

"I'm... So...rr...y..." There was a long pause of silence while Zoro took a shallow, painful breath which was seemingly all the air he could get. He let out a small cough as he continued talking weakly. "Da...mn... It... I-I tr...ied... To k-k...ill Na...mi... I pro...ba...bly... sca...red y-you gu...ys..." He coughed violently trying to raise his hand to cover his mouth but found that it wouldn't budge. His coughing fit continued for a long time making Zoro cough up some of the little blood he had left from time to time.

"Hey! Get it together moss head!" Sanji gritted his teeth sounding way too worried and desperate. The blond felt useless that he wasn't able to help his friend at a moment like this. He saw that coughing hurt Zoro unbearably and it bugged the cook to see his nakama this way, even if he acted like he hated the guy.

Zoro's violent coughing finally came to a stop leaving the swordsman moaning in pain. His breathing was getting much worse, it was even shallower then before and he could hear a rasp with each inhale.

"D...a...m...n..." Zoro's voice was even softer now and Sanji could tell it hurt him talk. He tried to brush off the coughing fit he witnessed earlier so he could whip the terror off his face.

The cook sighed calming down enough for his heart to start beating normally again. Sanji knew that the swordsman was blaming himself entirely for everything that happened, trying to hold all the weight on his shoulders as usual which angered the cook even more now, seeing the condition Zoro was in.

"Me, scared of you!?" The cook let out a fake laugh acting like the coughing fit never happened and trying to get Zoro's spirits up. "Why would I be afraid of a shitty swordsman like you!?" He flashed Zoro a forced, sly grin immediately turning around to watch his step in the darkened forest. He wanted to get a rise out of Zoro, to have a sense of normality for once to calm his nerves but the swordsman didn't take the bait. Zoro remained silent focusing on his breathing.

Sanji's toe caught on one of the roots sending the cook stumbling forward shaking around Zoro on his back. The greed haired man grunted in pain trembling from the sudden movement. Sanji regained his balance quickly stopping for a few seconds to see if his nakama was still alive, not even daring to breath. He heard Zoro's raspy breathing once again and finally exhaled continuing forward. Shitty roots and vines where lying on the ground as if they where freaking meant to trip people. "Damn forest..." Sanji muttered under his breath. He knew that the Sunny was just on the other side but the more he walked the worse Zoro seemed to be getting. The cook continued carefully navigated through the forest not wanting to trip again. He anxiously speed-walked towards the Sunny checking to see if Zoro was still alive once in a while.

Zoro had already slipped out of consciousness once again on the cooks back worrying Sanji even more. He could feel that dark aura coming back for a split second, then dispersing again as if it was never there. "What's going on with you moss head?"

...

_'I guess this isn't a bed...'_ Zoro thought trying to move but his entire body felt as heavy as lead. Even the air around him was getting thicker and thicker making it impossible to breath, his chest was getting tighter too making Zoro feel like he was going to suffocate. The so-called blanket the swordsman felt on his back was the ero-cook's now dripping red coat draped over his shoulders to keep him warm. In his half conscious state he was able to feel the gentle foot steps bouncing him up and down.

"Kill him..." Zoro's eyes squeezed closed gritting his teeth together.

_'No...'_ His statement was clear and full of confidence but the voice didn't go away, it didn't get any quieter... It only felt more powerful.

"You like the colour of blood don't you? The feel of it..." The voice echoed at an ear blasting volume ripping through the swordsman's already throbbing head. It caused him to close his eyes even tighter.

_'I told you no! Now get out of my head you bastard!'_ Zoro's voice was full of rage remembering what this thing made him do.

"I am you Zoro, I'm what you really want... I'm how you really are... " The voice got more menacing, you could hear the bloodlust twisted into it.

...

"Kill him..." Those cold, quiet words slipped past Zoro's lips landing in the cook's ear. Sanji turned back looking at the green haired man worried. He was... Sleep talking? The cook has never heard of anyone talking while they where unconscious. He brushed it off focusing all of his energy to walk as fast as possible without shaking. He didn't want to worsen Zoro's condition. "Blood..." The swordsman's voice was cold again holding the same satanic tone and full of bloodlust. The dark aura came back but disappeared yet again when Zoro stopped talking.

"Pain in the ass..." Sanji muttered continuing to stride forward. Finally he could hear the splash of waves against the shoreline from behind the trees just in front of him. The cook smelt the sea water and bursted out of the forest seeing the decently sized boat with a lion figure head that looked more like a sun then anything else in his opinion. Relief flooded him seeing that it was still where he left it and practically ran towards the ship which was swaying gently on top of the waves. He climbed aboard quickly but smoothly still trying to make the ride better for his sickly nakama.

Everybody turned from whatever they where doing on the deck, their eyes drawn to the sound of foot steps climbing up the Sunny. A curly eyebrow revealed itself from behind the ship as the rest of the body followed. "Sanji!" Usopp ran over to greet him happily when his smile dropped seeing the half dead swordsman limply leaning against Sanji's back.

"Sanji-san... What happened to Zoro-san?" Brook seemed to spot Zoro right away leaning over the cook to get a better look. Even if his face was only bone you could see the concerned and horrified expression matching Usopp and Franky's.

"I don't have time to explain! I have to get him to the medical room quickly, Chopper should be right behind me with Robin-chan and Nami-san." His explanation was a lot more rushed, again, sounding more worried then he wanted to. He whipped by Franky along with the shipwright's half-created invention kicking open the door to the small medical room. The strong sent of medicine slapped Sanji in the face as he entered the room placing Zoro carefully on the bed. He narrowed his eyes looking at the usual strong swordsman, lying lifelessly on the now blood covered bed. The red liquid seeped into the white covers quickly turning them crimson.

As if on cue Chopper bursted into the room with his medical equipment ready. He ran up to Zoro's bedside as Nami and Robin waited patiently at the door. He turned to the doorway of anxious nakama asking in the same professional tone as before "Could you get a couple of items for me?" He made eye contact with the bandaged Nami who nodded determinedly. Robin smiled calmly walking away from the cramped room to explain what had happened to the rest of her confused crew mates.

"Will he make it?" Sanji asked grimly not even trying to hide the worry from his voice.

"I-I don't know... I can't tell for certain right now." The little doctor answered in the same grim tone as Sanji though his voice was shaking twice as much. He checked Zoro's vital signs each time making the same surprised, look of despair when he was done. "He's burning up with a high fever and he needs a blood transfusion, quickly... Nami can you please get the blood bags?" Nami nodded again pushing her way into the room and rummaging through the well maintained closet.

The Straw Hats heard a pained moan coming from the crimson bed beside them. Did Zoro gain consciousness again!? He must be in tremendous pain right now if he is... The pirate hunter's body twitched slightly as a painful cough came out of Zoro causing him to spit up more blood. That idiot was trying to move!

"Shitty swordsman! If you lose any more of that stuff your going to die, stop trying to move!" Sanji snapped causing the twitching to come to a stop. He sounded annoyed but mostly worried dreading it soon after. He was sure Zoro knew the cook was concerned about him now, to tell the truth, he probably knew it from the very beginning which was the last thing Sanji wanted.

Nami held up the bags with Zoro's correct blood type waiting for Chopper's next instruction. "This is the hard part." He stated laying out all of his surgical items neatly onto the table beside him. The doctor took another glance at Zoro, sniffling to hold back the tears that where making their way to his eyes.

...

Darkness surrounded Zoro and the unbearable pain was still coursing through his entire body. It was getting even worse then before and was now at a point where the swordsman would be screaming in agony if he could. He tried to open his eyes again but failed, his eye lids where still too heavy to lift. "Cut them down... Make them spill their blood and scream out in agony..." That damn voice was back and he really didn't have the energy to argue with it anymore. It was still pounding through his head with each word. Suddenly the voice stopped being replaced with another one. "Hey Zoro!"

...

"Hey Zoro!" Sanji snapped again testing to see if he was awake. The dark aura was bursting out of control again. The swordsman opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a pained groan.

"Say something damn it!" He covers his worry with annoyance waiting for Zoro to respond.

He pushed harder finally able to force a word out of his mouth. "Lu...ffy...?" Sanji's voice was so hazy to the half dead pirate hunter that he couldn't tell who it was anymore.

"Do I sound like Luffy to you? Idiot..." Sanji shoved his hands in his pockets looking at the pirate hunter closely still hiding his concern.

"E...ro...-coo...k..." Zoro panted out again. The cook immediately broke out into a sarcastic clap.

"You got it! Congratulations!" His enthusiasm was sarcastic and fake along with the grin he gave Zoro. "Looks like your smarter then I thought!"

"I'm... Gl...ad... Eve...ry...body... I-Is alr...ight..." He let off a slight relieved smile which soon dropped as he coughed up blood again.

"Alright, alright. Now stop talking." Sanji looked away trying to sound as annoyed as he possibly could feeling slightly saddened that the swordsman didn't take the bait again. Nami smiled seeing the two of them talk, in this rare occasion it relieved her that they where talking.

"Sanji-kun is right... You should get some rest." The navigator spoke calmly and sweetly as if talking to an injured puppy. Zoro's face twitched in annoyance at the tone, he hated being pitied.

Chopper finished hooking Zoro up the bag full of crimson letting the thick liquid flow to the swordsman's arm. "Once you fall asleep I'll start treating your injuries, you need rest Zoro." Chopper added, concerned but professional.

He didn't like worrying everyone, it bugged him to be so useless... To make matters worse they weren't acting afraid, or reluctant to help him even after what he did, even after what they saw. Don't they know that if they make him better he could possibly attack them again? Hurting, or ever worse... **killing** them!? Of course he doesn't want to but... He noticed his thoughts fading as Zoro lost consciousness once again.

"It seems like he finally went back to sleep." Chopper stated relieved. "Let's get started! Fist off we need to clean his injuries, I can't work with all this blood on him. We need to bring his fever down too... Sanji can you go get a bucket of warm water along with a dish cloth soaked in cold water? And Nami, please get some rags."

"Right!" They both scattered in opposite directions, Sanji going to the kitchen to get the bowl and a wet dish cloth while Nami stayed, opening different cabinets in the cramped room. Nami finally found the rags when Sanji bursted back through the door holding a silver bucket filled to the top with comfortably warm water in one hand and a white dish cloth soaked in cold water with the other. He placed the bucket quickly on the small table closest to the bed making sure to avoid Chopper's tools then placed the cold cloth on Zoro's forehead carefully. Nami handed the doctor one of the white rags she found giving another to Sanji and leaving the last one for herself.

"If we all help it will go fast." She smiled soaking her rag in the water and getting to work on Zoro's injuries.

"Your so smart Nami-swan!" Sanji cooed soaking his own rag. He followed Nami's lead and started to carefully clean Zoro's wounds.

"Thank you mina!" Chopper whipped away the tears from his eyes wetting his cloth and getting to work. Zoro's face twisted up in pain wincing with each stroke of the rag. It seemed he could still felt pain even in his current state. After whipping the excess blood off of the swordsman all of their eyes widened at the gravity of his injuries. The blood was covering up most of deep the cuts and bruises inflicted on him. He looked completely mangled seeing how almost every bone in his body was broken and all his muscles where torn to shreds.

"Damn it marimo what happened to you!?" They all looked in horror until Nami broke the silence swallowing hard.

"H-how is he alive!? Is he really still breathing!?" Nami placed her hand over her trembling mouth in shock unable to pry her eyes away. She started to shake letting tears drops to the floor.

"Don't worry Nami-san, Zoro will be fine. You know how stubborn that marimo can be!" His attempt to comfort her was futile but he needed to say it out loud anyways. It felt like Sanji was the one who needed to hear it the most. _'Damn you shitty swordsman making my Nami-san cry... When your all better I'm going to kick your ass!'_

Chopper was crying along with Nami treating his wounds in between sniffles. It took what seemed like an eternity for his body to finally be able to pass for human. Chopper took the bandages wrapping it tightly around every inch of the swordsman carefully.

"This is all I can do for now... The rest is up to Zoro." The doctor took another saddened glance at the lifeless green haired man before putting his equipment away. The pained expression was now constant on Zoro's face as his breathing got louder and more forced. He was panting constantly and Sanji knew that wasn't a good sign.

_'Shit... I hate worrying about you. Damn bastard, get better quickly!'_ He kept his eyes on Zoro thinking that his loud breaths where better then not breathing at all.

"Someone needs to be watched Zoro at all times for the first couple of days just in case something happens." He tried to word it nicely but it still came out grimly shooting the worst case scenario into everybody's mind. Nami shuttered at the thought and quickly volunteered to take the first shift.

"I'll watch him first since Sanji-kun has to make supper." The navigator smiled sadly placing the bloody rags in the bucket next to the bed. She sat down on the stool at Zoro's bedside getting comfortable. "You should get some rest, doctor Chopper."

Chopper immediately blushed starting to dance and clap out of the room. "Calling me doctor won't make me happy! Idiot! Bastard!" He practically sung the insults as he danced out the door.

"He sure looked happy." Sanji grinned focusing his gaze back on Nami while picking up the silver bucket. "As soon as I'm done with supper I'll let you rest Nami-san."

"Thank you Sanji-kun!" The navigator said enthusiastically causing Sanji's eyes to form into hearts again.

"Anything for you Nami my dear!" He cooed spinning out the door.

...

"I told you to kill him!" The voice yelled, for the first time actually sounding angry. A demonic, bloodthirsty ring was in it too causing Zoro's head to feel like it's going to explode.

_'I already told you I wouldn't! Now go away!'_ The swordsman snapped back feeling much better then he did before. He whipped his eyes across the dark room as two eyes and a mouth lit up from the darkness. Zoro could make out the outline of it's body but it was completely black blending into the background. It's lips curled up into a cold, devious smile as it's gaze pierced through Zoro.

"I know you want to... Wouldn't his blood feel amazing on your hands!?" It's voice got more exited as it looked down on it's camouflaged hands which continued to blend in with the darkness.

_'I said no! Now shut up!'_ The pirate hunter didn't back down turning away from the face. He blinked for only a second and when his eyes re-opened the face was a lot closer to him, standing back in his line of vision.

"Soon the cravings with take over you, your bloodlust will become so unbearable that it will be impossible to quench!" It brought it's face closer to Zoro's with each word. When he finished it bursted out laughing demonically now opening it's mouth wide to reveal fang-like teeth. It's eyes rolled to the back of it's head and spun back to the front landing it's gaze on Zoro. Over and over again the thing's eyes spun in it's head slowly. Zoro still stood unfazed crosses his arms and giving the creature a look of anger and determination.

"You can't hide from your own demon self... Zoro!"

**((Authors Note: I really hope you liked Chapter 2 as much as Chapter 1! Please keep reviewing, I want to make my story as good as possible! ****Chapter 3 will come out soon!))**


	3. Demon

**Chapter 3: Demon**

**((Authors Note: Thanks again for all the support! I really appreciate it! The fighting will start up again soon XD Maybe I should let you know now that this isn't a Zoro X Sanji Fanfiction, it's pure nakamaship! I hope you like it!)) ((Warning: There is violence and gore))**

"Do you feel that Kurayami?" A sly voice murmured to his subordinate calmly. The thick, stone pillars that held up the ceiling two mysterious men where under, perfectly covered the man's closed eyes with a shadow casting over his face. The only thing blowing in the night air was his dark, purple hair.

"Yes, I feel it too sir! The aura of a strong demon is near us..." The strong, dedicated voice blurted out bowing down to the purple haired man respectively. The man simply stayed seated on top of the golden thrown keeping the same sly, dark tone in his voice. The man leaned back into the red cushion tilting his head back to look up at the dark black sky which only revealed the full moon from behind the clouds.

"Then the time has finally come..." His lips curled up into a devious smile as he finally opened his eyes to reveal a red, glowing pupils glaring coldly and demonically through the shadows. "He will be mine soon enough... Let's go." The servant rose his head revealing the same cold, glowing red eyes which focused on his master.

"Of course... Master Yusuke..."

...  
Robin shut her calm, blue eyes placing her smooth hands gently on her crossed legs finally finishing her story. "That's everything that happened..." Usopp, Franky and Brook's faces where once again full of terror unable to imagine their swordsman doing something so dark and merciless.

"I-I know Zoro is scary sometimes... But this...?" Usopp looked at the ground gripping his legs tightly to stop their trembling. The straw Hats could hear the grass on the deck rustling loudly underneath the sniper's shaking feet. Robin peered over to Luffy who was sitting cross legged, facing the white wall of the sunny. The archeologist could tell that Luffy was listening to her story intently as if trying to believe that it was real. He never turned around with a goofy grin on his face, he never ran around or interrupted her story. He just sat quietly watching the wall.

Chopper was acting quite similar. He didn't take his gaze away from the ground watching the grass blow in the ocean wind as Robin told the story. His eyes where covered during everything Zoro did so he didn't know what happened exactly. The doctor couldn't believe what he missed, their swordsman did all that and he was right there but he had no idea. The only thing he could make out through Robin's hands was blood curling screams and the sound of Zoro's cold, dark voice.

"What Zoro-san did was truly surprising to hear Robin-san..." The skeleton looked down at the ground feeling the heavy silence and the depressing mood of the room. "So surprising... It made my skin crawl... Even though, I don't have any skin! Yohohoh! Skull joke!" Brook gestured towards his face laughing to lighten the mood.

Luffy couldn't help but slip a laugh finally turning around with the goofy grin they all craved. "Zoro will be fine! He's strong!" The Straw Hats nodded with a smile and the room dropped back into silence. Franky took the opportunity and placed his arms together to create a blue star yelling in a proud, exited tone.

"Ow! You'll never believe the SUPER invention I created while you where gone!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp's eyes lit up running over in excitement.

"A new invention!?" The three yelled in unison, their eyes practically sparkling in anticipation.

Robin giggled tuning out the boy's voices to opening up her book again. She leaned back on the lounge chair taking one last glance at the night sky before continuing to read her book. Things where slowly getting back to normal, she hoped it would stay that way. Even if it was just for a little while longer...

...  
Sanji rolled up the white sleeves on his clean dress shirt grabbing a knife out of the block and spinning it graciously on his fingers before starting to cut the carrot in front of him. When he cut it as far as he could be put down the knife to take out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. He placed the cigarette in his mouth using one hand to block the wind as the other lite it up. He took a slow deep breath of the tobacco feeling his nerves slightly slip away. "That's much better."

He looked back down at the meal continuing to cook._ 'What could be going on with Zoro? That wasn't like him...'_ The flash of what happened hit his mind again, causing the cook's hands to freeze up. He took another breath of smoke calming himself down once again. _'He'll be fine... Why am I even worried about that shitty swordsman!?'_ He cursed under his breath sprinkling the finishing touches on the soup he made. Sanji smiled stepping back to look at the amazing meal he created knowing with their captain it would be gone in an instant. He placed the soup on the table along with the other meat, vegetables and pasta he prepared for supper. "Oi mina! Dinner's ready!"

...  
Nami kept her clima tact tightly gripped in her shaking hands. The blue metal clicked against the stool she was sitting on with each tremble. _'Something's wrong! That dark aura keeps coming back! How didn't I notice it sooner!?'_ The navigator's brown eyes scanned Zoro's body over and over again staying on guard. She was expecting her own nakama to try to kill her!? The whole idea made Nami uncomfortable but she didn't know what to believe anymore. He already tried to kill her once... After what she saw, after what he did. How could she not expect him to do it again? She didn't understand what was going on, but it scared her either way. The orange haired woman shook her head vigorously trying to stop shaking, trying to stop playing that same nightmare over and over again in her mind. The nightmare that was too real to be a dream...

"Bloodlust..." Zoro whispered unconsciously as a cold smirk broke across his face. Nami shuttered gripping her weapon even tighter as if she was trying to crush the blue metal. "Demon..." He whispered darkly once again. The dark aura around the pirate hunter got stronger making Nami scramble out of her stool and back up to the other side of the room getting as far away from his as possible.

"Demon!?" She shrieked in confusing and terror pressing her back up against the wall. "Did you just say demon?" The cat burglar questioned in a shaky, quiet voice thinking the swordsman was somehow awake and talking.

"You can't hide..." His voice was getting louder and colder with each word when he suddenly sprung out of bed gripping Nami's throat with inhuman strength. The woman kicked dropping her clima tact on the floor grasping her small delicate hands around Zoro's muscular arm trying to pry it off. Water flowed out of her eyes as they met her nakama's cold, red ones causing terror and desperation to take over her surprised expression.

"P-Please!" She managed to choke out before her hands dropped swinging at her sides. A hard kicking made contact with Zoro's head causing him to drop Nami and go flying into the book shelf with a huge crash.

"What do you think your doing to Nami-san!?" Sanji yelled angrily. He quickly turned over to Nami who was gasping for air once again whipping the saliva off the side of her petrified face.

"Th-Thank you... Sanji-kun." Nami whispered in between gasps. Both of them turned to the motionless Zoro lying underneath the book shelf with scattered, ripped books all over the wood ground around him.

"Nami-san... Supper is ready. Go to the kitchen and I'll take over watching Zoro." Sanji didn't take his eyes off of the pirate hunter speaking to Nami in a rare serious tone he almost never used with her. The navigator nodded weakly whipping the remaining tears out of her eyes as she slipped out of the medical room door.

When he knew she was gone he lifted the heavy book case off of the swordsman's painful looking body picking him up gently and placing him back on the bed. _'We shouldn't let Nami-san or Usopp watch Zoro alone seeing what he did here... Damn I'm going to kick that guy into next week when he wakes up, for hurting Nami-san!'_ The cook clenched his fists feeling no anger towards Zoro, he somehow knew this wasn't him. It was something else... But what?

...  
The swordsman placed his hand over his face clenching it tightly. He just tried to kill his nakama again, if Sanji hadn't come in time he would have done it! He dropped to his knees bending over and closing his eyes tightly. Guilt twisted into his face and stomach as Zoro clenched his fist punching the ground with all his might. Blood trickled from his knuckles as he pounded the black floor countless times.

"Damn, he got in our way..." The voice echoed sounding disappointed this time. Zoro lifted his head and narrowed his eyes seeing the lit up face right in front of his, bending down to match his gaze. "That's too bad, well there's always next time." The green haired man didn't back away, he narrowed his eyes angrily pressing his forehead against the creepy face.

_'There will be no next time! He didn't get in "our" way he got in YOUR way!'_ Zoro yelled angrily pressing harder against the thing's forehead. It only gave a sick, twisted grin back to Zoro stating excitably and darkly once again.

"I am you Zoro! I'm what you really want! I'm how you really are! I'm you bloodlust! Your inner demon!" The thing stuck it's unseeable black hand into the swordsman's already painfully injured stomach causing Zoro to cough up blood and grunt in pain. He hunched over widening his eyes finding himself unable to breath. The thing pulled it's arm out slowly from the swordsman's already aching body. "I'll break you Zoro, you'll see soon who is really in control!" Unexpectedly the pirate hunter grabbed the thing's bloodied arm yanking the thing's face down to eye level.

_'I don't break'_ He sneered loudly and determinedly. He stared into the thing's eyes intensely as blood trickled down his face. The thing looked back at Zoro seemingly disgusted at his statement.

"We'll see about that..." It's face turned back to a menacing grin as Zoro's remaining consciousness slipped away once again, leaving nothing but darkness.

...  
"In our way..." Zoro mumbled darkly under his raspy breath. Sanji's eyes widened seeing blood stain forming on his unconscious nakama's stomach bandaging dripping down onto the already crimson bed. "Blood..." He mumbled coldly again. The swordsman coughed up blood twitching in pain bringing both his hands up to his head. Sanji noticed that one of his knuckles where bloodied even though he was just lying there without moving. The pirate hunter covered his desperate looking face gripping it tightly as if in pain... No that wasn't it, he was struggling. Blood dropped onto the floor of the medical room from the bed forming another small puddle. More of the red liquid slid down the swordsman's face as his fingers separated to reveal a determined look replacing his previous desperate one. "Control..." He said with the same cold, dark tone as before but soon after the dark aura that was surrounding him faded. He relaxed his grip as his hands slid down to his sides. Zoro's face twisted up in pain once again as his hands gripped the bed covers so tightly it looked like he was trying to hold on for his life.

_'What's going on!? These injuries weren't there before! They appeared out of thin air!'_ Sanji knew something was wrong. That the words he was saying while unconscious had to have meaning somehow. He shook the thoughts out of his head quickly knowing there was no time to think about that now. Zoro was losing even more blood and that could be fatal. He bursted out the door yelling down to his nakama on the deck. It seems that they where done eating supper already which wasn't surprising in the least. "Chopper! Come up quick!" His voice was desperate and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the worried look off of his face.

The little doctor snapped out of his silly mood switching back into the professional, serious doctor they all depended on. Even if Sanji was calling to Chopper the rest of crew's eyes shifted up to the cook looking with confusion and worry. The Straw Hats knew if Sanji was so worried about Zoro something had to be seriously wrong. They all wanted to burst in to see what's wrong but they knew they would to only get in the way. So they only watched Chopper run quickly into the medical room as Sanji followed close behind.

The reindeer slid to a stop seeing new blood forming on fresh, untreated injuries. "What did you do Sanji!?" He swallowed hard seeing his nakama gripping the bed covers so tightly, the reindeer thought they would rip. Chopper came to the same conclusion as Sanji. The swordsman's face and body looked like he was struggling, but what was he struggling to do? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind pulling out his medical gear once again wrapping Zoro's bloody knuckles and stitching his stomach.

"I didn't do anything! They just appeared there!" Sanji yelled back annoyed that Chopper would think he'd fight his injured nakama. He knew his explanation made no sense which is why there was so much hesitation in his voice. He didn't know how to explain what had happened because he didn't know himself.

The doctor sighed putting his tools away looking at Zoro's hands gripping the sheets for his life. Worry still flooded him even though he'd treated his injuries, even though he knew his nakama was strong. "Injuries don't just appear on unconscious patients." Chopper didn't take his eyes of Zoro's shaking hands for even a moment almost in a trance for some reason. There was a long pause in the room and Sanji got worried that there was something wrong with little doctor.

"Oi, is everything ok?" Sanji narrowed his eyes seeing that the aura wasn't flickering on and off anymore. It was just fluctuating from strong to weak. This gave Sanji a very bad feeling.

Chopper saw the aura but quickly brushed it off thinking he was seeing things. He didn't want to worry the others over a little worry induced illusion. "Everything is fine!" He jumped off the stool running happily towards the door exited to play with Usopp and Luffy again. "Tell me if anything else happens Sanji!" He smiled walking out of the room and swinging the wooden door tightly shut with a slight bang.

Sanji looked at the door for a couple of seconds smiling slightly and getting lost in thought. His eyes opened widely and his smile faded when he felt a crushingly strong dark aura closer then it should be. He whipped his head over to the still crimson stained bed revealing that it was completely empty. He took a hard gulp, turning around slowly to reveal his injured nakama standing weakly upright. Shadows covered over his eyes but Sanji could still tell something was seriously wrong. "Hey moss head... Isn't it a little early to be out of bed?" He sounded very grim and sarcastic knowing it wasn't Zoro standing in front of him, it couldn't be Zoro.

"Er...o-co...ok..." Zoro choked out again still finding that it was painful to speak. A surprised, still terrified look took over he cook's face as his mouth gaped open unable to find words to say. It sounded like Zoro but... That dark aura, and those cold, lifeless eyes... That emotionless face that ran on pure instinct... It was all there. So what was going on? It was Zoro... But it wasn't Zoro.

"R-R...un..." Sanji's stomach curled up into a knot as Zoro desperately grabbed his face. The cook could see his eyes flickering vigorously between dark, cold red and their original determined, focused dark green. Only the original eyes where masked over in desperation. The blond put a hand on his sickly nakama's bandaged shoulder feeling pain rush to his hand. It felt like it was being crushed, burned... And devoured. _'Is that weird dark aura around Zoro doing this!?'_ He winced slightly getting a hold of himself.

"What do you mean run you shitty swordsman!?" He didn't have to fake the anger and annoyance this time at least. Sanji gripped the swordsman's shoulder tighter waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Sa...nj...i...!" He coughed out again sounding more desperate a worried then before. The dark aura suddenly got stronger forcing the cook to rip his hand away, yelling in pain. Sanji grabbed his throbbing hand in shock not knowing what just happened. The blond's heart suddenly dropped at the realization that Zoro called him by his actual name which he has almost never done from the very beginning. Also, when he did call him by his name it never sounded like that. It sounded like Zoro was worried, like he was almost begging Sanji to run. Begging? Zoro doesn't beg... The only words he could use was that it sounded so desperate, and struggled. Suddenly Zoro broke out into a bloodthirsty smirk licking his lips and starting to chuckle darkly.

"Zo...ro...?" Sanji didn't know what to think anymore. The cook jumped back watching Zoro closely as the swordsman lowered his hand from his face slowly.

"I'll break you..." The swordsman sneered coldly reaching his hand slowly outwards towards Sanji. He knew for sure it wasn't Zoro this time and the blond was thanking Nami a million times over for putting Zoro's swords in another room. The cook lowered his centre of gravity getting ready to defend himself the the swordsman's entire body started shaking harshly. "I... to...ld... y-you be...fore... I d-don't break!" The green haired man used his other hand to grasp the one reaching for Sanji and pull it back down to his side. The aura was finally fading again, enough for Sanji to get close.

"What's going on marimo!?" The cook hesitantly stepping forward thinking that his nakama was going to attack him but nothing came. Zoro only fell to his knees bending over and hitting his head against the ground repeatedly. "Oi Zoro!" Sanji's voice got louder and more worried still moving hesitantly towards his nakama.

This was stupid... He couldn't figure out why he was being so hesitant. It was Zoro, the shitty swordsman that he fights with all the time. He didn't know why but every time he got closer his heart would start pounding faster and faster telling him desperately to run away. It's like he couldn't trust the friend that had his back this whole time anymore, there was always this doubt that he'd turn into that thing again... That demon, and try to kill him. He knew he could trust Zoro with his life, but he also knew that the thing would kill him in an instant.

The banging finally came to a stop as Zoro rasped for breath once again panting quick, shallow breaths. He stayed looking crouched over on the ground for a while until the swordsman finally rose his head, scrambling and struggling to get up again. He was back to normal, his eyes where his and the aura was gone. The cook held back a smile while he placed two fingers gently around the cigaret in his mouth. Sanji exhaled smoke placing the tobacco back in his mouth and looking back down at his nakama. He waited knowing that Zoro needed to try to get up on his own at least once or twice before he'd consent to some help. To his surprise the swordsman made it to one knee but once he tried placing his other foot down he legs gave out making Zoro smack into the ground.

"You done yet idiot?" Sanji took another deep breath of tobacco exhaling it while talking. Zoro gritted his teeth together curling his hands into fists and swearing in frustration under his breath. The cook knew Zoro well enough to know that was a yes and walked towards his nakama quickly placing Zoro's arm over the cook's shoulder to help him up. Sanji could tell that Zoro didn't like being helped, even if he obviously needed it. Sanji placed him gently on the bloody bed once again sighing deeply with the cigarette in his mouth. "Pain in the ass..." He muttered to himself lowly acting like he didn't want the swordsman to hear, even if he obviously did.

Zoro's eyes shifted away from Sanji refusing to look in his direction. The swordsman was surprisingly still conscious even though it seemed like he was still half asleep. The room loomed in silence for a while until Sanji couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer. "What's going on with you Zoro?" The swordsman twitched in recognition at his words, extending his gaze even farther away from the cook.

"I... Do...n't... Kn..ow..." He muttered softly and sadly not knowing what else to say. He couldn't explain himself, even if he decided to the cook would never believe him. Especially since he had trouble believing it himself. Zoro noticed his vision getting hazier but forced himself to remain conscious. _'If I lose consciousness again he'll take over...!'_

"Well that's damn helpful shitty swordsman..." Sanji snapped sarcastically and annoyed. "Man your an idiot!" The cook sighed connecting all the pieces together in his head. _'What the idiot has said so far while he's been unconscious was...'_ The cook searched through his memory remembering but still unable to place the pieces together. He snapped out of his train of thought seeing his nakama unconscious once again. _'Lets just hope that doesn't happen again now...'_ The sound of a door being opened almost caused Sanji to jump. Standing in the doorway was the tanned, slim assassin walking calmly through the door.

"I can take over now." She smiled calmly taking some of the worry out of Sanji. His eyes turned to hearts as he got up quickly from his seat.

"Your so kind Robin-chwan!" He spun away letting the girl sit down. "Would you like me to make you anything Robin-chan?" The cook smiled flirtatiously.

"That's alright, just get some rest." The archeologist turned to Zoro studying him intensely. Sanji nodded glancing back at the two of them before closing the door and stepping out into the fresh summer air. He knew what he had to do, Nami was with Zoro when he lost control so maybe he said something that could give them some clues. Also, there was only one person who could understand this situation. The one person who knew Zoro better then anyone, who may even know Zoro better then he knows himself... Luffy.

Sanji shoved his hands in his pockets spitting out the cigarette from his mouth and onto the deck, stomping out the flames. He could hear Luffy's yelling and laughing even in the medical room, now since he was outside it was just louder and more annoying. He made his way to the grassy deck where Usopp, Luffy and Chopper where sitting on the edge of the Sunny, fishing off the boat. Nami-san was sitting on a lounge chair beside them, reading the news paper. He walked calmly over to the four of them casually leaning against the railing.

"Oi Sanji your just in time! When we catch something, cook it up into super yummy food!" The captain grinned not taking his eyes off the water.

"Ya! I'm going to catch something huge!" Usopp smiled nodding at his prediction. Sanji remained silent almost whispering to his nakama.

"Luffy, Nami... Can I talk to you?" The raven haired boy and the navigator sensed the seriousness in their nakama's voice. Making Luffy's rare wise move so he wouldn't worry his friends, he put on another big goofy grin turning to Sanji and saying childishly, and cheerfully.

"Ok!" He bounced off the railing placing his pole down on the ground and skipping merrily to the kitchen. "I'll be right back guys!" Nami closed the paper placing it on the lounge chair she was sitting on before and following their captain out not questioning anything. Sanji let them pass quickly turning around to follow his nakama into the kitchen. When they where finally alone Luffy's grin dropped into a more serious expression closing his eyes and starting to talk intensely. "What did you want to talk about?"

Sanji looked at the empty wooden table placed beside the quiet kitchen answering dryly. "Zoro..." He paused seeing Luffy look at him in realization of what this was about. "You saw it too didn't you?" The two of them paused once again having flashes of what he did to that marine, and what he tried to do to Nami. The mood in the room sunk to this grim feel as the air thickened around them.

"It's happened before, but it's never gotten this out of hand." Luffy looked up at the ceiling as Sanji's eyes widened. Luffy was saying that this had happen before, and yet nobody has noticed but him? Or maybe they did notice, but they didn't want to say anything to worry the others. "His gaze would go cold, or his eye would glow red, or there would be a dark aura around him... But it was always only for a split second. Also, he was always in control of himself." The captain thought back to those times.

He was right, Zoro had always been like that. He has been able to scare enemies away with that same cold, killer glare freezing all of his enemies on the spot. He's always been in control, but now that he thinks about it... That darkness inside Zoro has been getting stronger. Sanji remembered Zoro's fight with Kaku, how he actually turned into a demon, having a dark aura, full of blood lust and rage turning him into a demon with 3 heads and 6 arms so he could defeat his opponent. That had never happen before, until then.

"It's always been like that but I could tell that this dark thing was getting stronger and stronger each day. So it was only a matter of time until this happened." The captain seemed to read Sanji's mind. He had that childish, yet serious tone he used when talking about things like this.

"So do you know what this is Luffy? Do you know what's going on?" Sanji held back his desperation to know so he could sound more curious then worried in front of his captain.

"I don't know... It's like he turns into a demon." Luffy said that so seriously, so grimly it made Sanji shiver. What he said was so childish, but yet... He was thinking the same thing, they all where. It was the only explanation. He was right, Zoro was like a ruthless demon when it happened. His captain couldn't have been more right, but Sanji still couldn't believe it. Something hit the two of them like a wrecking ball in an instant remembering the rumours they heard about pirate hunter Zoro. How he was like a demon disguised as a human. They didn't know if it meant anything, but it was worth keeping in mind.

Nami's eyes widened at the recognition of that word. Her whole body shook and she finally spoke up to the two of them. "Zoro said that..." He clenched her fists holding back the tears in her eyes remembering how she was attacked twice, and was almost killed by her friend. "Zoro said that when he was unconscious! He said the word demon!" Luffy and Sanji's eyes widened looking at Nami completely frozen.

The three of them where interrupted when they heard the scream of their long nosed nakama back out on the deck. The three of them looked at each other strangely and barged through the kitchen door.

"Usopp!?" Luffy yelled looked around the deck. His eyes locked into a slim, purple haired man wearing a devious smirk on his face. On his right side was a tall dark skinned, muscular man with dark black hair looking seriously back at him. The first thing he noticed where their cold, red eyes that matched Zoro's completely when he lost control. They even had that same dark, aura around them. The Raven haired boy saw his long nosed nakama trembling wile pointing his sling shot at the two men.

"Now, now relax my dear Straw Hats... I'm not here to kill you or anything, I'll have someone else do that." The purple haired man paused licking his lips menacingly. The straw hat's hearts dropped at the realization that this man was exactly like Zoro when he turned into that demon. Yusuke placed one of his hands on his chest gracefully gesturing his hand over to the medical room where their swordsman was lying unconscious. "I'm simply here... to awaken Roronoa Zoro!"

**((Authors Note: Da Da Da! I like the sly enemies in anime a lot as you can see haha. I'm aiming for Yusuke to be like a Hisoka, Aizen, Orochimaru mix! I hope i did a good job! Please keep reviewing, I want to make my story as good as possible! Chapter 4 will come out as soon as possible!))**


	4. Despair

**Chapter 4: Despair**

**((Authors Note: Sorry for the weird and sudden edit to you people who have already read it :P i just added something around the end... sorry again! I love all the reviews! Thanks again minna! Again, the Zoro and Sanji stuff is pure nakama ship! (Even though I do admit it's pretty "shippy" X3) I should warn you the brutality in this one shoots up sky high! You have been warned!)) ((Warning: There is violence and gore))**

The grassy deck fell silent and all the worried eyes were locked on the purple haired man. He simply held the same cold smirk slowly putting his hands down by his side. "What do you mean by awaken him?" Luffy finally spoke up in a threatening tone. This amused Yusuke causing him to let out a dark chuckle.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough little boy..." He raised his hand up to his mouth trying to keep back his laughter, bending over and continuing to chuckle demonically. The other straw hats looked at him in disgust and confusion unable to understand what was so amusing. Finally Yusuke calmed down putting his hands by his sides once again revealing the same smirk stretched across his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." He took a calm step towards the infirmary when Luffy and Sanji slid in front of him.

"You're the reason why the marimo keeps losing control, aren't you!?" The cook narrowed his eyes gritting his teeth enraged. 'Losing control' was the only way that Sanji could describe what's been happening to his nakama. He didn't know how else to put it, and the other Straw Hats knew that Zoro wasn't doing it because he wanted to. They all knew he was struggling to fight against it.

The cook knew that this man was bad news, he could feel it and it seemed like the rest of his nakama would agree seeing the intense and worried looks on their faces. Something about that man seemed fishy, like he knew something that they don't or like he has some sort of evil scheme... It made him very uneasy.

"Oh? Losing control?" The man's smirk grew wider and his eyes seemed to get colder. He lowered his voice to a dark mumble "I can definitely use him..." He grinned placing his hands together making a clapping sound. The straw hats where getting more and more jumpy with each movement he made. They were completely focused on Yusuke... Falling into his trap, they made a grave mistake and forgot about the tall assistant that was no longer beside the purple haired man. _'Just as planned.'_ Yusuke thought coldly with a smile.

Luffy's patience finally ran out stretching his arm far back behind him and sending a punch in Yusuke's direction. "Gum Gum Pistol!" The captain chanted sending his fist flying towards the man who simply stepping out of the way keeping his hands together. Luffy's arm flung back at him slinging to its normal position with a snap.

"Such a pitiful attack..." The demon-like man sneered. That only added fuel to the fire sending Luffy hurdling towards him.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Yusuke only held out his index finger waving it back and forth mockingly. He jumped over Luffy and sent the rubber man crashing into the wall at the other side of the deck. He gracefully did a flip in the air landing gently back on the grassy deck bellow barley making a sound.

The captain's head was lodged in the hole that he created from crashing into the wall as Luffy places both his hands and feet on the broken wood and pushed against the wall to free his head while making grunting noises from the struggle. With each push the captain's neck stretched and went back to normal until he finally yanked it out of the hole sending the rubber man crashing to the ground from the force. He quickly climbed back to his feet getting back into his fighting stance. "I won't miss you next time..." He threatened in a frustrated tone.

...

Kurayami stood calmly and coldly looking at Zoro's heavily bandaged body. The pirate hunter's hands where still gripping the sheets with all his might with a struggling look edged on his face. The red eyed man sighed lifting up his hand and condensing his dark aura on each of his fingers. He gently placed his finger tips on Zoro's forehead letting the aura get absorbed into him. The swordsman's face twitched in pain when his hands let go of the blankets and loosely relaxed by his sides. His face relaxed as well and it almost looked as if the swordsman had died, even his chest stopped rising and falling for a minute. The man stared coldly and patiently until Zoro had gone completely limp then turned around and kicked the wooden infirmity door open. He walked calmly back to the deck hearing a short, quiet yell coming from behind him and feeling an extremely powerful dark aura surround the swordsman as he left, sending a shiver of excitement down Kurayami's spine.

...

The sky turned reddish, orange as the sun was rising over the ocean's horizon. Suddenly, a thought hit the cook's mind. There were two men before... How could he have forgotten about the other? Where did he go!? Sanji looked around frantically getting lost in thought imagining what he would do to Zoro. _'Awaken him...'_ He repeated again in his mind as a worried looked crept on his face. His thoughts where quickly cut off by a strong fist colliding with his stomach suddenly. The tall assistant dug his knuckles deeper into Sanji making him cough up blood and grunt in pain. The cook flew back at an amazing speed harshly smashing his head on the wall he was blown to. Blood stained his blond hair and ran down his face leaving puddles bellow him. The blond fell from the wall and smacked onto the floor as broken pieces of wood dropped on him. Dust from the broken wall surrounded Sanji making his worried nakama unable to see him and unable to tell if he was alright.

"We can't have you loosing concentration during a fight!" Yusuke stated mockingly with the same icy cold, red eyes as Kurayami who jumped back to his side.

"Sanji!" The Straw Hats shouted desperately trying to get a response from the cook but the only sound was the wind whistling as it passed through the deck. Yusuke started walking calmly to where his assistant blew the cook away with a strong killing intent surrounding him. He stopped in his tracks looking slightly annoyed when Luffy tried another attack. He clenched his fists tightly letting his leg stretch out as he flung it towards the purple haired man's annoying, cocky face.

"Gum Gum Whip!" He chanted once again with confidence and rage in his voice. In a flash, the muscular assistant grabbed Luffy's soft, rubbery leg with ease pulling the rubber man into a strong punch connecting to the captain's squishy face and driving it into the wooden deck with all his might. Luffy's head slammed into the deck causing the wood to break and send pieces of it flying everywhere along with the grass as dust that covered the area blocking another one of their nakama from the Straw Hat's view. Their eyes widened in disbelief seeing how much damage that punch did to their Atom Wood deck, wood that is said to be the strongest in the world. To the crew's surprise their captain let out a yell of pain holding his aching head and rolling around the deck.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled breaking the silence with her shaking voice. All these surprises and worries at once were driving Nami to her limit. "H-He's a rubber man... So why did that punch hurt him?" She questioned staring down the assistant who noticed her intense stare and shot her back a dark, cold glare. She jumped back unable to stop her hands from shaking. His eyes, that aura, his mercilessness... It's their fault; Nami thought that these people had to be responsible for what Zoro's going through. Anger bubbled inside her but quickly turned to panic with the feeling of her heart drop.

She scrambled around searching the ground around her and the rest of the Sunny that was in her line of view, it wasn't there. She looked at the palms of her shaking hands realizing that her clima tact was still in the medical room, Nami must have dropped it when Zoro attacked her, then forgot to pick it up afterwards. She turned her attention to the room and thought of different ways she could possibly get around them, sneak attacks, diversions, simply running for her life to get her weapon but nothing good came to mind. Each scenario or plan she thought of caused the navigator to imagine herself being brutally killed in different ways by those cold, ruthless monsters.

She snapped out of thought when she saw Yusuke standing over and grinning at Sanji who was limply back on his feet wobbling back and forth as he desperately tried to whip the never ending stream of blood out of his eyes. That blow caused him to hit his head hard on the wall, so hard that it probably shattered his skull and made his brain rattle viciously. The impact was so strong that it sent blood gushing down his face. The cook's vision was way too blurry and he was so nauseous it took all his will power not to throw up. He could barely stand, swaying back and forth, feeling sick and out of breath from just keeping his legs from collapsing under him. He couldn't fight but he refused to stay down, that stubbornness was the one thing he had in common with the marimo. He couldn't just lie down when so much was on the line, his friends, his dream, his nakama's dream... Along with Zoro's sanity. Yusuke brought his face close, too close for comfort in front of the cook's giving Sanji the same cold, evil smirk he had been wearing on his face this entire time. The cook looked back at him with a determined stare, lighting a fire inside of Sanji just by the purple haired man's presence. Yet, that only made Yusuke's smile grow wider. The demon grabbed Sanji's neck to break the stare, throwing the helpless cook into the ground and stepping on his left arm grinding it into the ground underneath his shoe. The cook cried out in pain unable to do anything to fight back as he felt his bone breaking from the man's inhuman strength.

That's when Usopp lifted his sling shot sending one of his special exploding stars towards the demon. At the same time Franky had his left hand hanging off his arms, making it look like they they where cut off and hanging by one piece of skin. The inside of his arms wasn't blood or bone though, there where gun holes in a steal arm and Franky let multiple, quick bullets fly at Yusuke.

"Usopp exploding star!"

"Weapons Left!" The two straw hats exclaimed determinedly in unison. Thick, black smoke enveloped around the area where Yusuke was standing. The two thought that it had defiantly hit but then a whip of wind cleared some of the smoke revealing the tall, tanned assistant standing calmly with his arms crossed in front of his master. The man must have jumped in the way just in time to shield his master from the blow. Usopp and Franky looked at each other with an accomplished grin thinking they took out the man's assistant but when the rest of the thick smoke faded into the morning air, giving them a better look, the man continued to stand there calmly. He was completely unaffected by both attacks.

"Weaklings..." He said calmly and coldly. Kurayami slowly started walking over to Usopp forming his hand into a fist and raising it quickly to attack. The others split up to help their nakama having Franky, Robin and Nami run over desperately to save Usopp while Luffy, Chopper and Brook ran over to Yusuke.

The two groups looked at their opponents ready to fight, but the look on Yusuke and Kurayami's faces where triumphant, making seam that the two demons think they have already won. Luffy cringed at their expressions as all his nakama got into their fighting stances looking at the two men angrily.

Yusuke stepped off of Sanji's arm slowly and relaxed, finally relieving the cook's face from the twist of pain rolled in it. The purple haired man's assistant looked at Yusuke and flashed a thumbs up in front of his cold red eyes. The purple haired man's face beamed in happiness jumping back onto the railing of the ship. "I believe it is time to go!" Yusuke sneered mockingly to his assistant who quietly nodded leaping across the entire deck over the straw hats heads and landing next to his master. It was so fast the pirates could only watch as the quickly blur flashed over their heads. "What we came to do has been complete." He smiled continuing on. "We'll be back... Once you reach the point of ultimate despair!" Yusuke said darkly along with a cold chuckle. Luffy widened his eyes pulling back his arm and stretching his rubber knuckle towards the assistant and his master but by the time the rubber fist reached them they had already jumped off the boat and dived into the sea.

Luffy's arm came back with a snap once again as the rubber man ran to the edge of the ship enraged. "Get back here damn it!" He was about to stupidly jump in the water to chase them when Robin's hands sprouted up and grabbed a hold of him. "I don't think that is a good idea captain." Robin stated calmly getting rid of her hands which disappeared leaving small flower pedals dancing in the wind. Luffy stopped giving one last poisonous glance at the water before he turned around to see if everyone was alright.

Sanji was now sitting up holding his bloody head gently with his right arm. Chopper was next to him in a flash checking his heart rate, blood pressure, reflexes until he finally deduced that the cook had a concussion and a broken arm. The little reindeer took clean white bandages out of his bag and carefully wrapped Sanji's bloody head. The cook winced in pain when the bandages touched his wounds but bit down on his lower lip and let the doctor finish. "You have a major concussion." Chopper finally said out loud with a saddened tone. "And your arm is surely broken." He added professionally getting a sling out of his bag and placing it carefully around Sanji's neck. The doctor then took the cook's hand and gently rested it on the sling. Sanji winced again in pain and sighed in relief when Chopper was finally done treating him.

"There were two men..." Sanji said when silence swept the deck. They all stared at him confused thinking that he was out of his mind; he just stated something so blatantly obvious.

"Well... Ya of course." Nami interrupted hesitantly, worried that her nakama had gone insane. "There was the purple haired man, and the tanned assistant." The cook looked up worryingly at the rest of the crew.

"There was only one of them on the deck for a while..." He looked at the ground while a wave of panic struck every person on the ship.

"ZORO!" They all yelled running up to the infirmary. Usopp took Sanji's good arm and placed it over his shoulder to help him along. The cook was still too dizzy to walk on his own despite the though act he put on. Luffy got there first and yanked the door open sending a blast of dark aura towards all of them. That same painful feeling Sanji got before struck him once again and they all jumped back grunting in pain.

"We can't even get in there at this rate! W-What did they do to him!?" Nami shuttered covering her mouth. What if it was too late? What if whatever was taking over Zoro finally went out of control for good? What if their swordsman was lost forever? The thought crossed every single one of their minds causing the Straw Hat's hearts to beat out of their chest, including Brook despite the fact that he didn't have a heart.

"We... We have to do something!" Usopp shrieked knowing if this went on for any longer their nakama would be lost forever. Sanji then stumbled off of Usopp's shoulder and walked towards the door. Luffy took a step forward when Sanji stumbled in front of him.

"I'll take care of that damn marimo... I got some payback I want to give to him." Flashes of Zoro and Sanji's fight against the warlord Kuma flooded his mind. The swordsman had knocked him out and tried to sacrifice himself, to give up his dream and his life to protect everybody... to protect him... Sanji put his hand on the doorknob wincing when he stepped into the aura. It was crushing, and painful just like it was before.

"But Sanji-kun! Your injured." Nami said softly unable to get any closer then she already was. The cook stumbled a little farther in the room looking back at Nami trying to force the same love-stricken tone he usually used, but despite his efforts his words came out forced and worried.

"You're so sweet when you worry Nami-san. I'll be fine..." He gave her a tired smile and turned around stumbling in. The dark aura engulfed him until his nakama could no longer see inside the room. The only thing they could do now was wait and pray.

The cook walker deeper and deeper into the room feeling like his entire body was being crushed, burned and devoured. The closer he got to Zoro the more intense the pain was. He grabbed a hold of different objects in the room to help him move forward without falling over. The pain was becoming almost unbearable by the time Sanji reached his unconscious nakama. The cook was panting heavily and he saw through the darkness Zoro was lying down on the bed grabbing his head tightly. "NAMI! ROBIN!" Zoro yelled painfully with despair riddled in his voice. "NO!" He cried again whimpering softly. "Damn!" The expression on the swordsman's face made Sanji feel panicked. He looked so scared, so sad. Zoro doesn't get scared... He isn't supposed to look like he's in so much pain!

"A... A nightmare?" Sanji looked in horror at his saddened, terrified nakama. "What's going on... moss head?"

...

That monster was a lot stronger then he was last time. That smiling face with the cold eyes had grown even colder. It's aura felt like it was crushing Zoro no matter how far away he was. _'Looks like you got a little stronger, bastard.'_ He said with an annoyed tone. For once the dark figure wasn't talking; it was only snickering coldly and looking at Zoro with a dark, demonic glare. The swordsman narrowed his eyes as the figure's huge smiling face bent down to make eye contact with Zoro. The pirate hunter rose his guard getting ready for an attack when an intense pain started pounding in his head. He bent down and grunted grabbing his green hair tightly in his right fist when the dark figure hooked a handcuff onto Zoro's left wrist out of nowhere. He narrowed his eyes at the handcuff and followed it's long chain into the darkness where he couldn't see where the other end was attached. He pulled on the chain but no matter how much he tried it wouldn't budge.

"Kill them..." The figure finally said menacingly as usual. Even though the demon was smiling it had this angry fire in its eyes. Zoro grunted making a _'tsk'_ sound and looked away.

_'I told you I won't hurt my nakama!'_ The green haired man announced determined and enraged. Why wouldn't this thing just give up already? It was annoying... And it was getting stronger. He didn't know how much longer he could keep rejecting it like he was.

"But you already have... Twice." It sneered. It's smile grew watching as Zoro's face twisted up in guilt and his eyes dropped to the ground. He clenched his fists squeezing his eyes shut and answered that demon with frustration in his voice.

_'I know that!'_ He paused taking another deep breath and trying to move his wrist to break out of the handcuff. _'I won't let it happen again.'_ The swordsman shot the demon a poisonous stare which seemed to piss off the figure.

A wave of electricity ran up the handcuff shocking Zoro's already injured body with a high bolt of lightning. The swordsman yelled coughing up blood and getting burned all over his body. He recognized the feeling from when he was electrocuted by Eneru, except it seems this handcuff had a higher voltage. The demon kept the electricity pumping until Zoro eventually lost consciousness from the high voltage falling down on his stomach. While he was unconscious, the demon hooked the rest of Zoro's chains on against the swordsman's will. He was too injured to fight back...

The swordsman finally woke up to see that the demon bound his hands uncomfortably behind his back with thick steel pillars that wrapped around his entire arm and tied them both together. Heavy chains where rapped around both of Zoro's legs as well and all the bindings lead to inside the darkness.

"You will kill everybody... I know you want to..." The demon repeated. Zoro was literally burning up with anger now, pushing his arms outwards but he soon found out that the steel was insanely strong and impossible to break.

_'I don't!'_ Zoro yelled back wanting to cut the thing to pieces. The demon laughed at his threatening tone pointing to the space in front of Zoro to draw his a attention there.

"You do. You just have to stop resisting the urge, stop resisting what you really want, what you really are!" The swordsman looked ahead of him acting like he didn't hear what the figure said to him. "I have a very special treat for you today..." The demon continued, coldly and darkly leaving a threatening vibe in the air.

There was a very small light in all the darkness; just enough to see what was going on there. _'What are you-?'_ He stopped mid-question as eyes widened when he saw Nami and Robin standing happily next to each other, talking. He tilted his head wondering what they were doing there when a slash skinned the two of them across both their backs. The swordsman's eyes widened even more as the two women coughed up blood and fell to their knees. _'NAMI! ROBIN!'_ He yelled out but the two girls didn't even notice him. Another slash sent the skin off both their stomachs flying, leaving only muscle and blood showing. The two of them screeched in pain as blood leaked out all around them.

"H-H...el...p... M...e... Z...o...r...o...!" Nami cried as tears ran down her face uncontrollably. Robin had the same pleading expression as her own tears started pouring out of her eyes. The slashes came back skinning Zoro's two nakama piece by piece starting with their stomach, then arms, then legs. They continued screaming and crying calling out Zoro's name and begging him for help. He struggled desperately trying to break out of the chains but they were only tightening the more he struggled.

_'Stop it!'_ He continued yelling feeling completely helpless and infuriated. Tears made their way to Zoro's eyes but he held them in not wanting to show such a weakness at a time like this. He needed to do something, he couldn't just watch helplessly as his two nakama being brutally skinned to death! Pieces of flesh sat in giants pools of blood surrounding the two girls. The only skin they had left on their body was their chest and hands. The rest was bloodied muscle and a small amount of bone showing in some places. _'S-Stop... Damn it!'_ He pleaded softly. The slashes began skinning them finger by finger despite the fact that they had already died from blood loss. Tears started to trickle down the strong swordsman's face but they didn't feel right. They had a familiar thick feel to them. Along with a dark red colour instead of the transparent ones. He... was crying blood.

The bodies of his two nakama where thrown away out of Zoro's sight only leaving blood stains and pieces of skin behind. _'Hey! What d-did-?'_ The swordsman stuttered trying to stop the bloodied tears from rolling down his cheeks. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably, two of his nakama where just brutally killed in front of him and he couldn't do a thing.

"Wasn't that splendid? I know you enjoyed it!" The figure said coldly and mockingly. Zoro was too shaken up to answer. He just kept quiet while more red tears rolled out of his eyes. "If your upset that it's over you don't have to worry." He continued, licking his lips. "The show is just beginning!" It's grin grew wider as Brook and Usopp stepped in front of them staring at the blood in terror. Usopp started shaking when Brook spoke up to calm him down.

"I'm sure that Nami-san and Robin-san are ok Usopp-san!" Brook said sounding as classy and upbeat as ever. When Zoro saw them his eyes widened in terror thinking the same thing will happen to them as well.

_'No! Don't! Not them too! DON'T!'_ He threatened, struggling frantically kicking his legs and prying his arms outwards. The thing squeezed tightly making the swordsman's shoulders get pulled behind him and dislocate. He yelled and coughed in pain, continuing to struggle. Once Zoro caught his breath he yelled out as loud as he could to them. _'Usopp, Brook! RUN!'_ Despite his yelling the two of them didn't hear anything. They continued to talk and look around. The longer they were there, the louder the swordsman's heart pounded. _'NAMI AND ROBIN **DIED**! RUN OR YOU'LL BE NEXT!'_ He was screaming at the top of his lungs but they still couldn't hear him. _'Damn it... Why?'_ He clenched his fists closing his eyes and gritting his teeth together. _'Why can't they hear me?'_ Zoro muttered to himself wanting more than anything for this demon to let him go. The swordsman's eyes snapped open when he heard the sniper's shrieking scream. He opened his eyes to see countless arms of darkness holding Usopp and Brook against their will.

"H-help! I don't want to die!" The musician pauses looking at Usopp and laughing. "Even though I'm already dead! YOHOHOHO!" With one fatal snap Brook's bone finger bent back and snap in two leaving Brook screaming in pain.

_'This isn't time to joke around! You're going to die!'_ Zoro yelled as Usopp's second finger was snapped back and broken. The sniper yelled in pain as his ring finger dangled next to his pinky finger. One by one the dark hands broke each one of their fingers leaving the straw hats yelling in pain and begging for Zoro to save them as well, just like the two girls did. The swordsman started shaking again yelling at the demon enraged._ 'Stop! Stop it now! Damn it! I'll kill you!'_ The pirate hunter squirmed some more but instead of the chains tightening like usual, the demon hands snapped the sniper's arm breaking the bone in half.

"Now, now, if you squirm my hands might slip!" The sniper yelled in pain as tears rolled down the long nosed man's face.

_'Stop that! Damn you! Just let them go!'_ He yelled angry making sure not to move this time. Despite Zoro's efforts the demon snapped Brook's arm in half having it roll onto the floor. He yelled in pain as well and Zoro shuttered hearing the blood the curing scream. _'STOP! I DIDN'T MOVE! Why did you-!?'_ There went Usopp's leg, bending it backwards and causing in to scream again.

"Stop please!" Usopp begged crying. "I'm sorry for whatever I did!" The sniper cried harder scared when his other arm was snapped in two. He yelled again as he bawled even harder. Both Usopp and Brook had all four limbs of theirs broken along with every finger. Tears ran down both of their faces when the dark hands grabbed a hold of two ends of their bodied forcing them to curl backwards.

_'No don't! You're going to break their spi-!?'_ He was cut off again by a loud snapping sound as Usopp and Brook's spines where snapped in two leaving them bent over in the complete wrong direction. Loud screams of pain bursted out of the two of them but was quickly silenced after a couple of seconds. The swordsman was speechless as the arms threw both on them down to the ground. Brook being deduced to a pile of severed bones and Usopp being completely mangled and turned the wrong way. Finally the arms grabbed the heads of their unconscious bodies slowly twisting them. _'They're already unconscious! Stop it!'_ Zoro pleaded refusing to keep the enraged tone in his voice out and once again struggling to loosen the chain's grip. Another snapping sound echoed while Brook's head rolled away, Usopp's was turned in the complete opposite direction. The two of them stopped breathing immediately._ 'USOPP! BROOK!'_ He yelled while more red tears rolled down his face. Four of his nakama where brutally murdered in front of his eyes, each having a dream, each pleading for him to save them and he couldn't do anything protect any of them.

"What a bunch of worthless cowards..." The figure said sighing in disappointment. He kept the same sick smile on his face through all of this, and that comment just made Zoro snap. His eyes grew colder but kept their same colour.

_'How dare you say they're cowards!?'_ The swordsman pushed even harder and he felt the chains move outwards slightly and almost lost grip of him. It quickly sent a strong shock of electricity through Zoro causing the pirate hunter to yell out in pain once again. The demon quickly stopped the electricity before Zoro passed out, leaving him hunched over and gasping for breath.

"That was close." It sneered darkly chuckling to itself. "We can't have you falling asleep half way through the show!" Just like the girls, the two of them were thrown into the darkness, out of Zoro's sight only leaving their blood and tears. The voices of Zoro's nakama calling out to the swordsman desperately asking for help echoed in Zoro's head driving him insane. He couldn't save them. He stayed hunched over feeling his gaze continuing to get colder while his eye colour started flashing red. He squeezed his eyes shut continuing to tell himself that it wasn't the time for this to be happening.

Next, Chopper and Franky walked panicked in front of Zoro searching around. Chopper spotted the blood and tears came to his eyes. "Blood!" The doctor squeaked causing the swordsman to snap his attention back to in front of him. The little reindeer ran closer to get a better look. "What if they're injured?" Chopper looked back at Franky desperately who only gave him a confident thumbs up.

"Nami, Robin, Brook and Usopp are all SUPER strong! They're fine!" He said loudly and happily. The doctor gave him a happy nod whipping the tears from his eyes before they could poor down his fuzzy cheeks.

_'RUN!'_ Zoro yelled frantically again even though he knew by now that it was hopeless. As expected the two of them didn't hear a thing. The swordsman only could watch as another set of dark hands grabbed his two other nakama. _'No! Not them too! Stop! J-just kill me instead damn it!'_ Zoro yelled desperately and terrified. When he did one of the dark hands reached into the little doctor's stomach grabbing hold of a long pink thing and yanking it out of him. Blood splattered everywhere and even shot up to Zoro, splashing the little reindeer's blood on his cheek. Suddenly, the swordsman felt sick, realizing that the pink thing that hand was pulling out was one of Chopper's intestines! The little doctor screamed as the endless line of pink was being yanked out of him.

"What a wonderful scream." The demon laughed coldly. Zoro almost threw up at the sight but held it in as another hand reached into Franky's back grabbing a hold of one of his kidneys and yanking it out. More blood splattered all over the place as Franky's scream ripped through Zoro's ears. The swordsman yelled at the horror having red tears flood down his face.

_'Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!'_ Is all Zoro could do is whisper that word over and over again in the angriest, most threatening tone that he could muster.

"H...e...l...p.. M...e... Z...o...r...o...!" The two of them pleaded franticly. The green haired man closed his eyes tightly not wanted to watch the horrifying scene play out I front of him. When the figure saw what he was doing, two dark hands pried Zoro's eyes open once again.

"Now, now, this is something you must enjoy!" The pirate hunter's eyes opened to organs floating in pools of blood as Franky and Chopper's entire bodies where painted red. The two of them probably died a long time ago. To make sure of it, the hands reached into the straw hat's emptied bodied one again grabbing their hearts, yanking it out and crashing it sending more blood splattering everywhere. Zoro couldn't hold back the tears anymore as blood filled the swordsman's face.

_'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...'_ He whispered painfully to the organ less corpses of his nakama as they were being tossed away out of sight once again only leaving behind little remains. Their blood and organs splattered everywhere. Memories of the friends that had died came flooding into the crying swordsman's mind as his two remaining nakama Luffy and Sanji stepped out of the darkness, in front of Zoro._ 'No!'_ The swordsman cried. _'They are all I have left! Don't!'_ The two straw hats stared in horror at the organs and blood that was splattered everywhere.

"Shit! Usopp! Brook! Franky! Robin! Chopper! Nami!" They yelled out worried hoping for a response. They were interrupted when the dark hands finally got a hold of them and slashed open their arms, legs and chest. The two grunted in pain while more dark hands came and dropped little pills into the deep cuts.

_'What are you doing!?'_ Zoro yelled as the hands let go of the two straw hats. Suddenly high pitch beeping came from Luffy and Sanji's leg causing them both to look at each other confused. Without a second thought their leg exploded sending blood, bone, skin and muscle scattering everywhere. The two yelled loudly falling back and coughing up blood. _'Those where bombs!?'_ Zoro yelled again. The high pitch beeping came back, this time in their other leg and the two of them where yelling for Zoro to help, like the others did. Their other leg exploded sending leg pieces scattering everywhere one again. The pool of blood from all Zoro's nakama was probably enough to swim in by now. Again the beeping came, this time to both their right and left arms at the same time exploding simultaneously. The two yelled in pain once again and Zoro found it impossible that the two of them where still even conscious. Finally, the beeping started coming from their chest and Zoro shook his head trying to make the demon stop._ 'No...! No...! No...! No...! No...! **NO!**'_ The swordsman repeated crying uncontrollably as the two of them exploded sending body parts everywhere and splashing the pirate hunter from head to toe in his nakama's blood. Zoro almost threw up again as the heads of his nakama rolled towards him, with the same terrified look on their faces as when they died. _'LUFFY! SANJI!'_

"Spectacular!" The demon laughed finally unlocking Zoro's chains and letting him drop to the ground. The bloody pirate hunter walked over to the pool of blood slowly, passing his nakama's oragans, body parts, skin and bones. When he finally reached it he dropped to his knees placing his hands into the blood and scooping it up.

_'Blood...'_ He muttered darkly as a cold glare took over Zoro's red eyes. All of his friends where dead, they all died brutally right in front of him. Begging him for help even though he couldn't do anything. He failed them, it's his fault that they all died. If he would have been stronger... The red tears flooded down his face once again dripping into his nakama's blood and blending in with it. His eyes grew red when a dark expression made it's way to Zoro's face.

_'Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook.'_ He said their names so quietly and sadly having flashes of good memories with them as he said each of their names. _'P-Please...'_ He stuttered as if he was begging them to come back to life. Zoro's body shook, dropping the blood out of his hands. _'I...I'm so weak...'_ He smashed his head to the ground retching in pain from the loss of his nakama. _'DAMN WHY MY NAKAMA!? WHY DIDINT YOU KILL ME INSTEAD!?'_ Zoro yelled angrily, too grief stricken to even move. _'I was training so hard... So I could protect them... So we could fulfil our dreams together... DAMN IT!'_ He yelled again pounding his head into the ground. _'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!'_ He whimpered repeatedly. _'It's my fault, I let you guys die! I couldn't protect any of you! I'm so sorry!'_

He stood back on his feet hanging his head low. Zoro's hair casted a shadow in the darkness covering the swordsman's red eyes which were growing colder. _'I'll kill you...'_ Zoro looked at the demon full of bloodlust and instinct walking towards the dark figure.

"Moss head!? Hey! It's ok, everything is ok!" A voice echoed in Zoro's head. The swordsman stopped in his tracks, his red eyes opened widely losing some of the coldness.

_'E-ero-cook!? He's alive!?'_ The swordsman had never been so happy to hear his voice. He looked around hoping to see Sanji up again and making fun of him for crying but he only saw his rival's bloodied dangling head in front of him. Zoro's face was flooded with rage and cold instinct, his glowing red eyes filling with more darkness than ever before. He gritted his teeth together running at the demon to rip it to shreds.

"Zoro..." The voice called out again. This time the swordsman didn't hear it, he ran with all his might at the demon with eyes full of rage and revenge driven intent. The look on Zoro's face made the demon smile as he grabbed Zoro's katana with ease, without getting a single scratch on him.

"Good..." The demon said coldly. A dark aura made its way up Zoro's sword and started flooding into him. The swordsman's eyes widened as the red in his eyes glowed brighter and his gaze grew darker. "Let the darkness consume you... It's the only way you'll ever be strong enough!" Zoro's eyes narrowed in rage as he gripped his sword tighter remembering the death of his comrades. The dark aura turned into his own and demonic fangs grew on his canine teeth. Another burst of darkness enveloped his body when everything went black.

...

"STOP!" Zoro yelled flopping around in the infirmary bed as bloody tears poured down his face staining the pillow crimson to match the bed. "No! Luffy! Sanji!" The swordsman yelled again sounding completely terrified.

"Hey! I said everything will be fine! Look! I'm right here beside you dumb ass!" Sanji cried over his nakama's screaming and pleading. What was with that idiot swordsman calling him by his real name again!? Damn and why did he sound so scared? And why was he crying!? Zoro never cries! And why was he crying BLOOD!? The cook's heart started beating faster at the sight of the blood dripping down Zoro's face. _'It's like he's tearing himself apart!'_

"Why did you kill my nakama!? Why didn't you just kill me instead!?" Zoro screamed again sounding so saddened and devastated. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He whimpered repeatedly. "It's my fault, I let you guys die! I couldn't protect any of you! I'm so sorry!"

"Let us die?" Sanji looked at his nakama with a horrified look on his face. "We're alive you idiot! Stop apologizing!"

Suddenly an enraged, dark look took over Zoro's face. He stayed quiet for a bit when the aura bursted even more out of control. "I'll kill you..." The swordsman said darkly sounding furious and full of bloodlust. Zoro stopped flopping around as his fists grasped his face tighter and the cold expression took over him. The stain of red tears still on the pirate hunter's face.

The cook grunted as the bursting dark aura threw Sanji against the wooden wall of the infirmity. The book shelf shook as all the books almost fell to ground from the impact. Sanji's face twisted in pain at the crushing aura, the cook knew his voice wasn't reaching the swordsman, and he was running out of time.

Zoro's cold, glowing red eyes snapped open as the swordsman gritted his teeth together revealing demonic fangs. He swung his feet over off the bed getting up slowly and running on pure instinct. The strong aura kept Sanji pressed up against the wall, unable to move a muscle as the swordsman walked slowly to Sanji, staring into the cook's eyes. Zoro's gaze showed nothing but rage and darkness causing Sanji to widen his eyes in terror. "You killed them..." The pirate hunter said darkly. The cook widened his eyes in shock and horror at what his nakama said, pressing up as hard as he could against the wall wanting nothing more than to escape.

"Marimo!?" The cook pleaded hesitantly. Zoro didn't stop, at it seemed that he couldn't hear anything Sanji was saying. He stopped only inches away from the cook staring at him coldly.

"They're dead..." The swordsman said again with a cold, enraged tone. The cook narrowed his eyes trying to understand what was going on when Zoro grabbed Sanji's good arm squeezing it with inhuman strength. The cook grunted in pain trying to pry his nakama's grip off of him but it was no use.

"I told you that we're alive idiot!" Sanji yelled with his voice shaking. He didn't want to be scared of his friend, but this wasn't the Zoro he knew, it wasn't the Zoro that he trusted with his life... This was a demon that needed to be stopped.

A yell escaped Sanji's lips when Zoro's grip tightened and he put both his and on Sanji's arm. "You're... Planning to break my other arm!?" The cook asked exhaustively trying to break his grip but it his nakama's grip was still too strong. With another squeeze Zoro bent the cook's arm the complete opposite direction, smirking at the snapping sound that it made. Sanji screamed in pain making Zoro's smirk grow bigger.

"There's nothing left..." The swordsman said coldly once again. Reaching for another part of his nakama's arm to break. The cook's eyes widened not wanting it to happen again, how was he supposed to cook now without his arms!? The one thing that he swore to protect so he could cook for his nakama, the one thing he swore to keep out of battle so he could do what he loves. Now, his own nakama was breaking his prized positions.

"I told you already idiot! You have us, your friends! We're still alive Zoro!" The cool yelled again unable to keep the pain out of his voice. The swordsman's eyes widened taking some of the darkness out of then for a split second until they went back to their demonic self. Zoro pulled back his fist punching Sanji's already weak body into the wall leaving a dent in the wood from the impact. The cook coughed up blood forcing himself to stay on his feet. '_I have no other choice... I'm not breaking through to him like this!'_

Sanji stepped into the punch wrapping both his shaking, broken arms around the dark swordsman resting his chin lightly on Zoro's shaking shoulders. The cook winced in pain at the movement of his broken arms but held the swordsman determinedly anyways. Sanji hugged him tightly, refusing to let the pirate hunter fall out of his arms. Zoro squeezed his eyes shut tightly, breathing heavily and struggling for control. The cook waited patiently, fighting the intense pain that was surging through his entire body from being inside the aura. Sanji saw that it still wasn't working, the aura hadn't calmed down and his friend still had the same cold, instinctive look on his face. He could tell that he was still struggling and that he'd lose control again any minute if he didn't do something. _'Shit... What did those guys do to him...?'_ Without a second thought Sanji brought himself closer to Zoro wrapping his arms around his nakama a little tighter, squeezing Zoro's still shaking body lightly to break through to him.

"Moss head... It's ok, everything is ok!" The cook said in a more calming tone praying that his voice would reach his nakama this time. "Zoro..." He said soothingly again squeezing Zoro a little bit tighter. "Everyone is ok... Calm down... None of us are dead. They are all waiting outside, worried about you." The cook said warmly calming down his injured nakama. The aura got less intense as Zoro's expression calmed down and he stopped shaking so vigorously. "Everything is ok Zoro." He repeated kindly. "Everything is ok..." The dark, instinctive look escaped his nakama's face, leaving a peaceful one behind. The swordsman's body went limp and relaxed as Zoro opened one of his heavy red eyes, bringing his left hand around the cook's back and weakly placed it on Sanji's right shoulder, squeezing it in his fist softly. Sanji's eyes widened surprised that the swordsman was conscious.

Zoro whispered exhaustively in Sanji's ear before the aura disappeared completely. "I-I broke your arm… Didn't I?" Guilt made its way to the swordsman's face as he squeezed the cook's shoulder tighter. "Damn! I hurt another one of my nakama." Zoro gritted his teeth together as the demonic fangs disappeared. Zoro felt frustrated and mad with himself, he was still way too weak. He just tried to kill one of his friends again! He pulled his fist out of Sanji's chest punching the wall next to him angrily with shaking fists.

"You idiot!" Sanji snapped unwrapping one of his arms from around the swordsman and grabbing his collar instead despite the protest of his broken arm. "Do you really think YOU could hurt me!? Don't make me laugh! That thing wasn't you, it never was you! It's just another damn enemy that you need to surpass!" The swordsman's gaze dropped to the ground as Sanji loosened his grip on Zoro's collar.

"You don't need to tell me that… idiot." Zoro muttered trying his best to sound as annoyed as possible. His grip loosed on Sanji`s shoulder as his eyes blinked back to their normal color for a split second, sending a wave of intense pain through Zoro`s body until they flashed back to red. The cook did a good job masking over his worry this time, ignoring his nakama`s sudden flinch in pain as best as he could.

"It seems like I did, you shitty bastard." Sanji growled turning his head away from Zoro. Relief flooded through the cook seeing that Zoro was back to normal, at least for now. He sighed as silence flooded the small, damaged room. Zoro's red eyes turned back to their original color, like they have done many times before. The pain and fatigue struck the swordsman and with the last of his strength he whispered to Sanji tiredly.

"Thank you... Ero-cook..." They both dropped down to their knees unable to stand anymore from exhaustion. The pirate hunter's arms dropped weakly back down by his sides as his body fell weakly in the cook's arms. Sanji's lips curled up into a small grin behind the green haired man's back responding quietly, in more of a joking manner then any.

"Shut up Marimo..." The sound of his nakama's worried voices and hurried footsteps rushing in through the infirmary door was the last thing the injured swordsman heard before is eye closed shut. Zoro smiled as the last of the pirate hunter's consciousness slipped away. It seemed like the swordsman had gone back to his regular self, at least, it appeared that way on the surface.

...

Yusuke's menacing smirk dropped suddenly to a frown when he felt Zoro's dark aura die down. "That man is quite stubborn..." He admitted crossing his legs on the golden red thrown. His assistant bowed down agreeing calmly with his master.

"Indeed, The Nightmare reflects someone's biggest fear and amplifies it to make the nightmare even worse. It forced them to live through it, letting anger and despair take over them. It causes the half breed to lose control of themselves, letting their inner demon come out and tear apart their human side. But it seems like this man was able to overcome it, keeping his demon suppressed and his human side in control." He explained as the purple haired man forced a smile, unable to keep the anger out of his expression.

"How could such pitiful, filth, half breed do that?" Yusuke clenched his fists in frustration continuing to complain to Kurayami. "Half demons are very rare to come by but we have never failed to awaken a single one! No matter how stubborn the person was, that method had never failed to crush the half-breed's human side before!"

"Indeed master, but we have done some damage. Roronoa's human side won't be able to hold out for much longer... I'm sure he's awakening as we speak. He'll be losing control of himself as soon as he regains consciousness." The assistant stated coldly and calmly knowing what he was saying is true.

The demon closed his cold red eyes regaining his composure. "Your correct... It isn't too late." The smirk played across Yusuke's lips once again chuckling at the thought. "There are many different ways, for a king to use his pawns!"

**((Authors Note: To be continued! Wow that chapter was long! XD I hope Zoro's dream wasn't too brutal for you guys. haha X3 Please keep reviewing, I want to make my story as good as possible! Chapter 5 will come out as soon as possible!))**


	5. Blame

**Chapter 5: Blame**

**((Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of a writer's block :P. I'm really no good at writing explanations in my stories, I always end up bombarding the reader with too much info so it gets confusing and makes no sense or a put too little. I had to read it over a lot of times to try to get the explanations right XP lol so please tell me how I did and if I can improve the way I explain things in the story I welcome constructive criticism! I'm trying to tie some stuff together in this chapter so I hope its ok XD)) **

**((To Anon: Ur totally right :P lol I guess I got too excited and lost grip on reality haha I tried my best to fix it up a little to make it seem more realistic... thanx so much for that and I'll keep it in mind from now on XD))**

**((Warning: There is violence and gore))**

The Straw Hats ran into the infirmity as fast as their feet could carry them hearing loud booming sounds against the wooden floor with each step. All of their eyes locked on the two collapsed figures at the other end of the room as they forced their legs to move faster. The Straw Hats skidded to a stop meeting their restless, worried eyes with Sanji's. The cook was on one knee as their swordsman's tired, unconscious body was in his arms, collapsed on top of Sanji. The cook had obviously been trying to get up with Zoro in his arms but hadn't succeeded. They all rushed by the blonde's side to help him up when Chopper snapped at all of them quickly. "Wait! You shouldn't move them around, they may be severally injured." The doctor warned assuming that the worst has happened. The little reindeer desperately pushed his way to the front causing them all to bump into each other and body check Usopp against the wall. The room was way too small for so many people but they all refused to leave until they were sure that their nakama were alright.

Even with the small amount of room and the loud noises of everybody yelling at each other to move, Chopper was doing his job perfectly. He worked with amazing speed and precision, whipping out his tools and examined them with the same routine that he always uses when checking their vital signs._ 'Blood pressure; normal, heart rate; a bit fast, breathing; normal...'_ He thought to himself making sure he covers every point. Finally, after a long, suspenseful silence he deduced happily that both of their lives were in no danger and that they were just in need of some rest.

The reindeer examined the rest of the two injured Straw Hats and felt his heart skip a beat with he saw Sanji's right arm. It was all black and blue, it seemed like it was deformed as well after being bent the wrong way. Chopper stared at Sanji's arm grimly finding that the bruises that where all over it looked like fingers, as if someone was grabbing him tightly when his arm broke. The doctor's eyes widened and his entire body shook as he realized that the bruises looked early similar to Zoro's hands. The reindeer swallowed hard and looked sadly at the wound, the only person who could have done it is Zoro... No, it wasn't Zoro... The monster that took over Zoro did this.

Chopper examined it closer seeing that the cook's bone in his lower arm had been completely snapped in half. He shuttered at the thought pulling more white bandages out of his bag and wrapping Sanji's right arm tightly with it. Just like the last arm, Chopper placed another sling around the cook's neck and placed Sanji's right arm carefully into it so that the blond could rest both his broken bones. When he was done treating his nakama's injury, Chopper sighed whipping the sweat off of his forehead as it flung off the fuzzy brown fur and onto the cold wooden ground. "Neither of their lives are in danger." The doctor finally said out loud breaking the silence in the room. Zoro and Sanji's nakama sighed in relief and happiness when they heard the great news as Luffy picked up Zoro's unconscious body, holding his swordsman tightly in the captain's rubbery arms. Brook and Usopp worked together to help Sanji to his feet who quickly waved them off once he was upright again. Nami and Robin worked with Franky to survey the damage done to the room trying to get a better understanding of what happened to Zoro and Sanji while they were waiting outside of the infirmity. Sadly, the only thing they found was a small dent in the wall where Sanji was and the gross looking crimson bed with dry, crusted blood all over it.

"Nami, why don't we change Zoro's bed sheets?" The raven haired women suggested with a pleasant smile on her face. Nami looked at the bed with widened eyes, she looked completely shaken up from the sight of the bed but Robin knew it wasn't only that. "Nami?" The archeologist repeated. The navigator quickly snapped out of her trance and took a deep breath to regain composure.

"Your right." She finally chocked out as they made their way to the bed side. The two girls peeled off all of the red sheets and the pillow cases handing it to Nami who shuttered as she brought it outside. Robin took new, white sheets and placed them back on the bed making it look as good as new.

While the two girls where doing that, Franky took Usopp and got to work on fixing the dent made in the wall. Usopp handed wood up to Franky who quickly nailed it in so perfectly to cover the hole it looked like it was never there to begin with. The cyborg gave Usopp a thumbs up for a job well done as they turned their attention to their nakama to see if they could help with anything else.

Luffy grinned widely at how helpful his nakama where and carefully brought his unconscious swordsman to the new bed, lying him down gently on top of the clean white sheets. Zoro was breathing a lot easier now and his face returned to the peaceful, relaxed expression he usually has when he's asleep.

Before anyone could leave, Chopper insisted on checking the rest of his nakama for injures being the overly cautious doctor he is. Despite the protests of the crew, Chopper checked over everyone's body for injuries against their will. In the end, he found that most of them remained uninjured or left with small bruises and scratches that aren't anything to worry about. "Alright... You guys are all fine!" Chopper declared relieved.

Nami smiled at what Chopper said but a thought hit her causing the navigator's eyes to widen slightly. She remembered that she dropped her Clima Tact in this room the last time she was here and never ended up getting it back. The cat burglar navigated her eyes through the Straw Hats finally locking her gaze of a long blue medal pole that was lying motionlessly on the ground. She picked it up with care breaking it into three pieces and attached it back onto her pants where they belonged with a smile.

"Good, that means we can go now. This room gets really cramped with all these people in here at once." Sanji sighed walking towards the door slowly as the rest of his nakama followed. Without even noticing, the Straw Hats hesitantly lingered in the room near the door before leaving as if to make sure that nothing else was going to happen to the swordsman and then forced themselves to leave. Brook was the one who volunteered this time to stay behind and keep watch over Zoro.

The gust of fresh air hit the Straw Hats as they pleasantly inhaled as much as they could. "You need to get some rest now Sanji." Chopper said with a professional tone while looking up worryingly at the exhausted looking cook. Sanji was very bad at hiding things like that and Chopper was a professional at spotting it thanks to Zoro's stubbornness when he's injured.

"I'm fine Chopper... Besides, I should go and make some breakfast." Sanji took a small step forward and looked down at his arms grimly with a pained look on his face. How was he supposed to cook with two broken arms? He could barely smoke right now let alone cook... The blond gritted his teeth together in annoyance dropping his gaze down to the green grass on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Sanji-kun, go get some rest. Me and Robin can handle breakfast." Nami smiled trying to keep the worry out of her voice. The navigator was unsuccessful but Sanji noticed her efforts and played along, pretending that everything was alright to keep the crew's spirits up.

"Oh Nami-swan! I couldn't ask that of you my love!" The cook sang twirling closer to Nami with hearts in his eyes. He stared at her lovingly without blinking even once. That's something that would make most people uncomfortable unless you've been traveling with this pervert for almost a year like Nami, making the navigator immune to it.

"It's ok Sanji, really! Go rest." Nami repeated, grinning wider at the cook. She turned to Robin to ask for some help but the navigator didn't even need to say a word before Robin agreed. The archeologist gave a slight nod and Nami turned back to Sanji with a more determined look in her eyes, a look that made Sanji melt. The hearts in his eyes grew bigger as Sanji stuck out his tongue, waving his body around excitedly.

"Oh thank you my loves! Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! You're the greatest!" With that, Sanji spun off singing their names with a huge, love-stricken smile on his face. The cook spun with the same smile on his face until he was out of the Straw Hat's sight.

When Sanji was alone he didn't have to try so hard to act 'normal'. He stopped and sunk himself down to a more serious mood struggling to move his arms and pull out a fresh cigarette because of the intense sting he felt when he tried to use them. The pain wasn't unbearable though, either way he craved a cigarette and needed it to calm himself down. He finally got a hold of the tobacco placing it in between his teeth and lighting it up. He took a big breath of smoke and felt some of the worries escape out of him when he exhaled, fading away in the wind along with the cloud of tobacco._ 'I guess I'll go rest now...'_ The cook thought to himself making his way over to the men's barracks and opened the door slowly with his foot. He dragged his feet along the floor as if he was forcing himself to go further. What Sanji really wanted to do was cook right now... How could he possibly sleep after all of that happened? The blond walked slowly into the room making his way to the suddenly very comfortable looking couch and lied down. His eye lids suddenly became as heavy as lead and closed shut. Sanji relaxed and let his thoughts put him to sleep.

"Nami..." Robin said hesitantly as she looked over at the navigator forming sticky rice into spheres. Nami looked back at the archeologist listening with an interested look on her face. She finished forming the rice into a ball and passed it to one of Robin's many sprouting hands who added the filling and put it into the silver bowl at the edge of the counter as Nami grabbed another handful of rice. "About Zoro..." There was a long pause in the room when Nami realized the subject, she froze in place waiting for Robin to continue her statement. "I know everybody is wondering what is going on..." She paused again as if trying to take it as slowly as possible, not wanting to say or believe what she is about to say. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard chocking out each word. "I have reason to believe... that our swordsman is a half demon." Nami's eyes widened and her entire body shook as she dropped the rice ball that was in her hands causing it to scatter on the floor. The two girls didn't even seem to notice the rice ball as the navigator was focusing all of her attention on Robin. Nami's mind flooded with the conversation Luffy, Sanji and her had the day before.

_'Demon...'_ The word echoed in her head in Zoro's cold, dark voice he used before attacking her. It sent a chill down her spine, causing the navigator's entire body to shake. "What... Makes you say that?" Nami asked in a horrified tone keeping her head down to avoid eye contact with her nakama. The navigator was unable to look into Robin's eyes, Nami didn't want to show her friend the fear and despair edged on her face. Despite Nami's efforts, her body wouldn't stop shaking with the memories of Zoro slicing that marine mercilessly. The memory of Nami's nakama strangling her haunted the navigator's mind. That raging dark aura that she saw and his cold, dark red eyes... Nami shivered again wrapping her arms around herself to try and stop her body from vibrating._ 'I don't know... It's like he turns into a demon.'_ The captain's voice echoed through the cat burglar's head as she repeated the terrifying scenes of Zoro's demon side over and over again in her mind.

"I've read a book about demons before titled 'Shadows' and it seems that Zoro fits the description of a half human, half demon hybrid that they used in the book." Robin stopped and looked into Nami's still shaken up eyes. The navigator calmed herself down, pushing the images of Zoro's demon as far out of her mind as possible. The cat burglar took a deep breath and gazed over at Robin determinedly.

"What is the description of a half demon?" She asked seriously not breaking her gaze away from Robin's this time. Nami's orange eyes stared intensely into the archeologist's deep blue gaze thickening the air in the room. Robin gave her a cool smile and a slight nod remembering the key parts of the book word for word.

"Cold red eyes, dark expression, the black aura... It all matched up to the definition of 'the demon in the shadows.'" She quotes from the book with a smile. She gathered together he thoughts and continued on with the explanation trying to take it as slowly as possible so Nami could understand. "The only issue was that the demon's description didn't explain why Zoro was losing control like he was. So I decided to do some more research a couple of nights ago and found something quite interesting." Robin said calmly with a pause as if to tease Nami by hanging the information in front of her face like that. It worked too because the navigator's mind was flowing with so many questions that could only be answered by listening to the rest of her explanation.

_'I wonder... If this book will tell us how to help Zoro.'_ Nami thought to herself being tired of feeling so useless because she was unable to help her nakama. She wanted the Zoro she knew back, the hot-headed, stupid swordsman she loved to boss around and yell at. Another flash of Zoro's cold eyes filled her mind breaking the sweat memories she was having, the memories of when things use to be normal on the ship. Again, with sheer willpower Nami pushed the image to the back of her mind and tuned back in to what Robin was saying.

"When I read the rest of the book it stated in the later chapters that there are pure blooded demons and half demons. There are a high quantity of pure bloods in the world and they look just like humans except for their basic characteristics like cold, red eyes, a black aura and fangs." The devil child explained keeping a calm expression on her face the whole time.

"Wait fangs?" Nami asked excitedly interrupting Robin. "That man with purple hair... That man didn't have fangs." The navigator pointed out remembering the sly figure clearly, down to the last detail.

"It stated in the book that more advanced demons can control these attributes and hide them as they please. I would presume that he can retract his fangs to make them look like normal teeth." Robin predicted not knowing what else could explain it.

"Then why doesn't Zoro have fangs if he's a demon? Can he really retract them too? Or is it because he is a half demon?" The archeologist patiently let Nami finish her flurry of questions replying in a low, relaxed voice.

"I was just getting to that." She assured continuing on in her explanation. "Once every 100 years a half demon is born into the world. As soon as the hybrid is born the demon side of the host begins devouring the hybrid's human side. This weakens the human part of him and strengthens his demon side. The demon part continues to get stronger and stronger as the human side weakens until the human part of the hybrid is completely gone. This process is called Awakening. Once the host is fully awakened it's demon nature takes over leaving the hybrid a bloodthirsty monster that only seeks death and pain. It will kill anyone mercilessly, friends and even family." Robin explained in a shaken, grim tone thickening the air to a point where it was hard to breath. The archeologist's explanation was obviously from her memorization of the entire book word for word even though she only read it once.

Nami gasped in horror at what she just heard. Zoro was literally tearing himself apart... The navigator flinched thinking how much the descriptions matched Zoro and that explanation to what has been happening ties almost everything together. It was the explanation that made the most sense, but Nami still couldn't believe it despite the fact that the description of a half demon matched up with Zoro perfectly, down to the last detail. Nami pictured in her mind the swordsman, covered in blood with cold red eyes and that dark expression he wore when he lost control, surrounded by the dark, crushing aura. To think, just a couple of days ago she didn't even believe that demons existed and now she finds out that one of her nakama is one!?

The navigator tried to keep her composure and wait for Robin to finish the explanation. "It seems that this 'Awakening' process has 4 major stages. When the hybrid loses control at first, it has a dark, cold glare, next is the red eyes, the dark aura and lastly demonic fangs. For the first 3 stages, something usually triggers the demon inside them to come out like a weakening of the hybrid's body or strong emotions like desperation, rage and despair. But when it reaches the 4th stage... The demon has taken over completely and Zoro will lose control anytime. It will become unpredictable and it will happen very frequently until there is nothing left of his human side and he will simply remain a bloodthirsty demon. It seems like Zoro is at the 3rd stage of the process since we've all seen him with cold, red eyes and a dark aura." Robin stated finally finishing her explanation.

"It's amazing..." Nami shuttered with a saddened smile. "He's been suppressing his demon side this whole time, by sheer willpower. If it wasn't for his strength, I'm sure we'd all be dead now." The two of them thought back to the countless times that Zoro has regained control at the very last second. Tears formed in the navigator's eyes when she quickly added something else holding back the water from spilling down her cheeks. "Well, it's a good thing that Zoro hasn't reached the 4th stage yet... If it did, I don't know what we would do. There has to be a way to stop the demon!" Nami shouted desperately unable to bear losing her nakama. Robin shook her head grimly not knowing if there was any way to stop it.

"I'll look into it more, but so far I haven't found any way to stop it." The archeologist admitted sadly. The two girls staid in silence for a while as Nami just tried to soak in the information that she was given. Her nakama was a demon... To make it worse he was almost at the last stage where he would lose his humanity forever.

'It_ first starts out with a cold glare...'_ Nami thought picturing all the times he scared countless enemies with his stare. _'The dark, red eyes...'_ Like when Zoro was fighting that marine swordsman on the sea train. _'The dark aura...'_ The swordsman had turned into Asura with that aura during his fight with Kaku. _'And finally the demonic fangs.'_ She was relieved that she hasn't seen that yet. The navigator looked sadly at the fallen rice ball on the ground next to her feet. _'All this time he has been slowly losing control... He's been suffering and we only noticed this now!?'_ She clenched her fists thinking if only they have noticed sooner... Zoro has been keeping it suppressed with all his strength, he was fighting it all alone and now that wasn't enough.

"Why?" The cat burglar asked quietly squeezing her fists tighter as her nails dug into the palm of her hand. "Why didn't he tell us anything!?" Nami asked raising her voice to a frustrated yell. Robin could tell that the navigator wasn't directing her anger to the raven haired woman, but she just needed to let her frustration out somehow. Robin sighed calmly closing her gentle eyes and made a suggestion with a cool head.

"To protect us..." She finally stated calmly. Robin opened her ocean blue eyes once again to see Nami's enraged look. She was sure that if the swordsman had been there right now, Nami would be punching him.

"He thinks he can do everything on his own but he can't! He never wants to ask for help from his nakama! Doesn't he know we would do anything for him!?" The orange haired girl screamed getting so worked up that she was panting at the end of her outburst.

"Our swordsman has always been that way..." Robin pointed out, sadly this time. The two of them sulked in silence letting Nami calm down before she spoke up again. "We should discuss this later. Let's finish making breakfast." The archeologist said forcing a small, clam smile on her face. She crossed her arms as two hands sprouted up from the ground grabbing the rice ball Nami dropped on the floor and handing it back up to her as they disappeared into flower pedals. "Sanji wouldn't be too happy if we wasted that."

"I'll eat it, I don't mind." The navigator said smiling back with a nod and washed off the rice, reforming it into a ball once again. She passed it down to the line of Robin's hands as the last rice ball was put into the bowl.

"Breakfast is ready!" Nami yelled across the deck as a bunch of hungry Straw Hats jumped up from their naps. I guess you can never really get use to fighting the whole night, no matter how many times you do it. Luffy and Usopp sprinted into the room practically jumping into their chairs. Their mouths where already watering from the smell of the food. Franky walked casually into the room soon after, sitting quickly down at the table.

Sanji opened his eyes to the sound of Nami's voice. "Nami-san?" Sanji muttered to an empty room quietly, still half asleep. A strong taste of tobacco hit his tongue from the now finished cigarette as he remembered he fell asleep with the smoke still in his mouth. He looked at the burnt up bud on the floor beside the couch and sighed before getting up. His arms still hurt and the cook felt like shit from his concussion but he ignored everything, continuing on with a determined expression. The crew already had enough on their mind thinking about Zoro, the last thing he wanted was for them to be worrying about him. Sanji walked to the door slowly opening it with his foot again and heading across the now abandoned deck to the kitchen.

"Man I'm hungry! The food smells SUPER!" The ship write yelled enthusiastically. Chopper ran in behind Franky jumping up to his chair and waited patiently with his mouth watering like the rest. "Shouldn't Brook have some too? He's sitting with Zoro right?" The cyborg mentioned looking around the room.

"Your right!" Luffy said with a goofy grin on his face trying his best to take his mind off the food until it came. "We should bring some to him after!" The captain cheered clapping the bottom of his feet together with a click from his sandals.

"Actually, I need to tell the crew something." Robin interjected with a kind voice. It was time for everybody to learn what's really going on. If they didn't know they couldn't possibly prepare for what the future held and that's the worst thing that could happen at a time like this.

"Then someone should wake up Sanji, he's probably hungry too." Usopp mentioned sounding a bit worried. Everybody had a pretty good idea what the meeting was about... Well of course, excluding Luffy who was oblivious to the mood in the room as usual.

"There's no need for that, I'm awake." Sanji said stumbling into the kitchen tiredly. They noticed that their cook wasn't looking too good, he seemed completely drained and pale but who could really blame him?

"Yohohoho, Yohohoho! Yohohoho!" Brook's violin playing echoed through the kitchen infuriating the crew and drawing everybody's gaze to the door. "Binkusu no sake wo, Todoke ni yuku yo, Umikaze kimakase namimakase!" The crew smiled at the tune feeling that a bit of their worries where lifted from them. That song never failed to lighten the mood no matter what situation they were in. Robin giggled in nostalgia at the tune looking at Chopper with a grin.

"Can we afford to leave Zoro alone for a couple of minutes? I promise, the meeting won't take long." Chopper stopped and thought about it for a little bit with an unsure look on his face. His condition wasn't critical anymore but he was still very injured. Plus, there was always a chance that the purple haired man would come back and try to go after Zoro again. In the state their swordsman was in, he wouldn't be able to protect himself. Despite all of Chopper's doubts he hesitantly nodded.

"Alright, as long as the meeting stays short." The doctor finally said trusting that nothing will happen to their nakama during that short meeting. The archeologist smiled at how unsure his voice was and started walking towards the kitchen door.

"Then I'll go get Brook." She said pushing the door open lightly and calmly walking out. The closer she got the infirmity the louder the song Bink's Sake was getting. She opened the door to discover Brook singing happily while he played his violin by Zoro's bedside. "Brook, breakfast is ready." Robin said peacefully. The musician stopped singing and looked over at Robin starting to laugh.

"Yohohoho! Oh Robin-san I didn't even see you come in!" The skeleton exclaimed happily. The archeologist chuckled lightly looking over at her unconscious nakama with a smile.

"If you keep that up, you'll awake Zoro." Robin mentioned with another giggle. She scanned the swordsman seeing no traces of a dark aura or any signs of him losing control. The archeologist let out a slight exhale in relief, smiling a little bigger at Zoro's peaceful looking face.

"Oh! I don't think Zoro-san would wake up for something like this! Nami-san has told me countless stories about how Zoro-san never wakes up! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed again placing his violin on his lap as the musician's gaze was drawn to Zoro. They looked at the pirate hunter in silence for a while until Robin remembered the reason she came to the infirmity in the first place.

"Breakfast is ready." Robin repeated. "Why don't you come to the kitchen for a bit? It won't take long." She insured going over the information she wants to tell the rest of the Straw Hats in her head. The musician stood up without any protests walking towards the door but stopped when he was about to pass Robin.

"Robin-san..." He said in a very serious, grim tone. The way he said it shocked the archeologist and she looked intently at him to continue. "Zoro-san... He..." Brook paused again not quite sure where he was going with this himself. The skeleton let what he said linger in the room until he worked up to courage to ask the question that has been on everybody's mind. "Will he ever be our Zoro-san again?" Robin swallowed hard hating the feeling of not knowing the answer to something and slowly shook her head.

"I don't know that quite yet Brook... But I will find the answer." She insisted determinedly. With that the skeleton was satisfied enough to leave the infirmary. Brook was starving and could smell the food from the medical room, it was driving him crazy.

"Alright Robin-san!" He sung clearing the heaviness in the air and galloping out the door. He immediately made a B line for the kitchen humming excitedly, with a growling stomach. "Food! Food!" The musician chanted repeatedly as he walked through the kitchen door. Robin followed close behind him with a delighted smile on her face.

"So it seems that everybody's here..." Nami pointed out with a nod. "Then let's get down to business!" She took the big silver pot off the counter that was overflowing with rice balls and placed it carefully on the table with a thud. "Dig in!" Without her even having to say it there where already countless rice balls in Luffy's mouth as he tried to talk to Usopp while stuffing his face. Sanji took a rice ball carefully with one of his broken arms suppressing the pain on his face. He ate it carefully examining the flavour and smiling when he finally finished it.

"You two are such lovely cooks Nami-san and Robin-chan! I don't deserve to eat such divine food!" Hearts formed his eyes again as he looked at the two girls flirtatiously. They smiled at his compliments knowing full well that the two of them could have served Sanji rotten cheese on a plate and he'd still say it's wonderful.

It took less than a minute for all of the rice balls to be gone, each Straw Hat stuffed their face as they protected their food from the hungry captain. Poor Brook was a victim having most of his food stolen by Luffy do to his lack of experience. Finally there where only crumbs left and the noise in the dining hall was down to a dull roar before everybody prepared to leave. "Wait everyone!" Nami snapped quickly before any of them could get up. "There is something important everybody needs to know..." They all looked at each other remembering what the girls said before they started eating and settled back into their seats slowly. Nami glanced over at Robin who stood up with a pained expression on her face.

"We have reason to believe that Zoro is a half demon..." Robin blurted out to start off her explanation, getting right to the point. All of the Straw Hat's eyes widened but none of them dared to say a word. Even their knuckle head captain stayed serious and quiet. They wanted to hear what Robin had to say because it's the only lead they have to what's going on. The archeologist explained everything once again reciting the book exactly and using the same words she used with the navigator only a couple of minutes earlier. Despite the fact that Nami had already heard this, she listened intently once again to try and get an even better understanding. When Robin was finally finished she scanned the quiet room to see the shocked, horrified expression on everybody's face.

"Wait..." Sanji said slowly, looking pale as a ghost. "Did you say that, demonic fangs meant that the demon had taken him over completely!?" The cook yelled in a panic. Nami looked at him confused talking in a low hesitant voice.

"Well ya... But thankfully he hasn't reached that stage yet. If he did, I think we would be out of luck. So let's help him before something like that happens." She said with a determined smile.

"Nami-san..." The cook muttered slowly in the grimmest tone possible. He used the type of tone you'd use when telling somebody that their family member died. "It's too late..." Sanji put his head down focusing his gaze on the desk. He couldn't meet his nakama's eyes. "When I went in that intense aura... He had those demonic fangs... I-I didn't think much of it back then, I thought that we just hadn't noticed it before... But now..." Those words hit his nakama's hard and all of them turned a pale white colour, their eyes opened widely in shock. The cook squeezed his eyes shut tightly and forming his hands into fists.

"How did you stop him then Sanji!?" Robin asked shocked that the cook hadn't died from that encounter. Sanji dropped his gaze hesitantly remembering what happened, remembering that his voice hadn't reached Zoro that time.

"I just kicked some sense into that bastard..." He answered bleakly shifting his gaze once again. They all looked down in despair feeling like all hope was fleeting their hearts.

"But... Th-there's still a way to stop it right?" Usopp spoke up with a trembling voice looking around at his nakama as if they would know the answer. Robin shook her head once again hating that she would have to answer that question twice.

"I don't know yet... But I'm going to look into it." She insured trying to sound as calm and composed as possible. A loud sigh came from the cook as he bit down on his lower lip in frustration.

"So what about that demon guy that came earlier!? They did something to that stupid moss head! What do they want?" Even Sanji's voice wavered as he spoke unable to believe what he heard. Everybody wasn't in denial at Robin's explanation but what Sanji said filled them all with so much grief it was hard to handle. At the same time, they were all enraged with themselves that they hadn't noticed what has been happening to Zoro sooner.

Rage built up too much in the Straw Hat captain's heart that he wasn't able to hold it back anymore, the rubber man just exploded. He clenched his fists together standing up suddenly as his chair fell backwards and crashed into the ground with a loud smash. "What does that damn guy want to use Zoro for anyways!? And what did that damn guy do to my nakama! I'm gonna kick his ass for that he did! Where is he!?" Luffy yelled in a threatening voice. His question seemed more like orders than anything else. Chopper flinched at his captain's sudden outburst feeling tears well up in his big brown eyes. Robin shook her head again unable to answer her captain's desperate questions.

"I'm sorry Luffy... That I do not know." A look of despair came to Robin's face making the raven haired boy realize what he had done. He looked down at the table calming himself down before speaking in a saddened tone.

"No... I'm sorry Robin." The captain didn't break his gaze from the table underneath him as he saw his own tears splash bellow him. "It's all my fault... The demon took over Zoro when he protected me from those marines. If I hadn't been caught like that then Zoro's demon side would have never had the chance to take over him!" He yelled squeezing his fists so slightly that they were shaking.

"That's not true captain..." Robin reassured sadly but truthfully trying to stop Luffy from blaming himself. "This would have happened eventually, it's not your fault."

"It still is..." Luffy insisted in a pained tone. "I've known Zoro for so long. He's my nakama and I couldn't even notice that he's been suffering this whole time! I didn't even notice that he's been struggling ever since I've known him!" Luffy crashed his fist into the table making the whole thing shake vigorously. "Damn it..." He muttered to himself. The Straw Hats couldn't stand seeing their captain this way. They all wanted the goofy, free spirited captain back with his huge grin that sprawled ear to ear and his innocent 'shishishi' laugh. It seemed like the whole crew was falling apart, not because of Zoro... But because they were themselves apart. Sanji just couldn't take it anymore. He stood up kicking his chair back making it fly and hit the wall behind him.

"Damn that shitty bastard! He could have told us damn it! That shitty marimo always tries to do everything by himself! Like it'll affect his stupid pride if he asks for help from his friends!" Sanji stomped on the ground breathing heavily. His entire body was shaking in anger and he couldn't even feel the pain in his arms anymore because of his rage. It was bubbling inside of the cook for sop long that he just couldn't suppress it anymore. It was best for the blonde to show he cared through anger anyways, he refused to show he was sad or broken up over Zoro.

"Trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders..." Nami muttered sadly whipping the tears that where now overflowing down her cheeks. The navigator fell to her knees starting to quietly sob into her hands. The thought of Zoro being like this was too much for them to bear.

_'Damn you moss head... Making Nami cry like that. I'm going to kick your ass once all of this is over!'_ None of the pirates had any strength or will to get up and leave the room. They all just sat there in silence going deep into thought as if they were all in a trance.

"We... We should go back to check on Zoro..." Chopper said hesitantly trying to whip the never ending stream of tears flowing out of his eyes. "You can stay here Brook, I'll take my turn to watch him." The little reindeer jumped down from his chair walking sadly out the door and leaving his silent nakama behind him in the kitchen.

Chopper made his way to the infirmary with his tiny footsteps and opened the door cautiously looking inside at the still sleeping Zoro. The doctor sighed in relief that nothing happened to his nakama while nobody was there to protect him. Chopper walked up beside the swordsman's bed and looked down at the pirate hunter who was breathing heavily, gasping for air. The doctor widened his eyes as panic flushed over him. "Oi Zoro! Zoro!" The doctor yelled. "We need a doctor!" The little reindeer yelled repeatedly, running around the room in a panic.

...

"Welcome back!" A voice echoed with a sneer as its eyes and smile lit up in the darkness once again. Zoro looked at the face with disgust not saying a word to it this time. "Oh common now, did you not enjoy the show?" It teased sending sick memories of Zoro's nakama dying brutally running though the swordsman's mind. He winced at the thought soon kicking himself for showing weakness to his demon side. The pirate hunter gritted his teeth together still not uttering a single word to the figure which just seemed to encourage it. "You will crave it soon you know..." It continued on with a bigger smile than before. "You'll crave blood and reveal your true self soon enough! You can't run away from it!" It's eyes glared coldly at Zoro, full of excitement and anticipation. "Your bloodlust will devour you... Zoro!" It's voice boomed when everything went black.

...

"Blood..." The swordsman muttered darkly under his heavy breath gritting his fangs together. The little doctor froze in place looking over at Zoro who was still unconscious. Chopper widened his eyes seeing the dark aura begin to consume the swordsman and took a step back as the little reindeer's entire body began to shake in fear. Chopper was about to run out the infirmary door when Zoro's cold red eyes cracked open and the swordsman sat up quickly in his bed. The red eyes faded right away along with the aura and the fangs sending a wave of pain through Zoro's body from the sudden movement. He gripped his chest grunting in pain as he fell back down onto the bed.

The noise startled the little doctor as he jumped back suddenly in shock. The swordsman blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to see a wooden ceiling over him. "Don't move around so much you're going to re-open your injuries!" Chopper demanded on instinct, snapping out of his shock.

Zoro turned his head to see where the little voice was coming from despite the wave of dull pain through his body. Chopper's eyes looked red a puffy from crying and the little reindeer's face was full of terror as if he was about to be slaughtered. Zoro also noticed that Chopper was standing out of his reach hiding the wrong way behind the book shelf with his entire body showing.

"Chopper?" The pain wasn't as bad as before and Zoro could finally speak properly but his voice was horsed from underuse and dehydration. The swordsman's throat was so dry that it hurt and his stomach was completely empty.

The pirate hunter widened his eyes seeing the completely petrified look on his nakama's face as if the little doctor was looking at a monster. Guilt and shame wrenched in his stomach remembering what he did to all of his nakama when he lost control. Zoro clenched his fists tightly with a pained look on his face as his nails dug into his skin. His own nakama thought he was a monster... His own nakama was terrified of him. Chopper studied Zoro carefully seeing the saddened look on his face and watched as the swordsman turned his gaze back up to the ceiling.

"I see..." He coughed out which sent an sharp wave of pain through the swordsman's body that he refused to show Chopper. He closed his eyes tightly gritting his teeth together in frustration. How could he expect to be treated after what he did? He scared his friends half to death and tried to kill Nami TWINCE! He even tries to kill Sanji...

Chopper remained quiet until he saw the guilt and pain wrapped up in Zoro's face. The doctor's heart dropped seeing the swordsman this way and cautiously stepped away from the book shelf. "Is it really you Zoro?" Chopper asked carefully.

"Ya... It's me..." The swordsman said grimly hating to be asked a question like that. Immediately Chopper seemed to snap out if his terrified trance whipping the last of the tears out of his eyes and sprang up in happiness.

"Everybody will be so excited to see you!" Chopper jumped trying to lighten the mood and sound happy but Zoro kept the same saddened expression. "I should tell them that you're awake!" The little doctor ran excitably for the door when he was stopped by Zoro's voice.

"Wait..." The swordsman said with a shaking tone. "I don't think... That they'll want to see me." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the memories of chocking Nami and breaking Sanji's arm flooded into his mind. He put his hand over his eyes squeezing his face tightly. There was no excuse for doing that to his nakama and an apology wouldn't be enough. How could he expect them to just forget about it...? How could he ever live with himself for harming the people he cares about the most?

"Nobody blames you Zoro..." Chopper said softly. "We all know what's going on now so you don't have to hide it anymore! We know what's going on and we all want to help you Zoro! So stop trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders..." The swordsman opened his eyes widely in shock. They knew what he was somehow but they still wanted to help him!? Even after everything he did to them! Why...?

Chopper ran out of the cramped medical office leaving the smell of blood and medicine behind him as he shut the door. "Guys! Zoro's awake!" He yelled repeatedly all the way to the kitchen. He flung open the door to reveal that everybody was still there. "Zoro's awake!" He said again with a smile. The air seemed to grow lighter as Luffy and Usopp looked up at Chopper happily.

"Really!? Can we go see him!?" They asked anxiously practically bouncing up and down.

"Which Zoro... woke up...?" Nami asked carefully, looking at the ground and lightly touching her neck remembering his inhuman grip around it. The air thickened once again but Luffy remained the same, unable to read the mood in the room as usual, holding that goofy grin on his face that they all wanted to see.

"Our Zoro!" Chopper announced with a smile which Nami happily returned. So Roronoa Zoro was finally awake and for the first time it was THEIR Zoro. The Zoro they loved and the Zoro they could trust.

All of them sprung up running to Zoro's room with hope swelling in their souls once again. They bursted open the door seeing their nakama lying on the bed with a saddened look on his face. They all rushed to his bed side smiling. "I thought we'd never see you again Zoro!" Luffy yelled happily stretching his arms around the swordsman's body and squeezing him tightly. Zoro grunted in pain as his captain squeezed his injuries tighter. Without a second to lose Chopper turned into his human form desperately trying to pry Luffy's arm off their injured nakama.

The cook sighed turning around and acting like he couldn't care less that his nakama was finally awake despite the joy filling up inside him. Even after the cheerful mood and the exited words, the swordsman still had guilt wrapped up in his face just from looking at his nakama. Chopper finally got Luffy to let go of Zoro and all the Straw Hats except for their idiot captain noticed the swordsman's mood. "How did you know?" The pirate hunter asked unable to look his friends in the eyes. They all looked at each other quietly when Luffy spoke up childishly.

"Robin had a book!" He announced chuckling to himself. Nami's mood sunk back down into her previous, despair filled one looking at Zoro with eyes full of sorrow.

"Why Zoro? Why didn't you tell us?" More tears came to her eyes but she held them back as best as she could. The swordsman's gaze drifted further away from his friend's as he clenched his fists in frustration.

"What was I supposed to tell you?" Zoro asked loudly then sunk his voice down to a soft mutter, gritting his teeth together. "Damn... I'm just not strong enough. I'm not nearly as strong as I need to be." He continued grumbling to himself. "I thought I would be strong enough to suppress it... and to protect you guys... Shit..." He muttered punching the bed. The Straw Hat's widened their eyes in shock not knowing what to say to him.

"Shut up marimo..." Sanji shouted harshly walking over to the pirate hunter's bed and grabbing his collar. Sanji winced against his will at the movement of his left arm despite the fact that is was in better condition than his right. The cook looked into Zoro's eyes angrily as the swordsman avoided his nakama's gaze, looking at the wall beside him.

"Hey Sanji don't move your arm around like that and Zoro's still injured!" Chopper warned waving his arms back and forth worried that Sanji was going to injure himself more or hit the pirate hunter injuring his nakama more. The room became dead silent as Sanji continued, ignoring the doctor.

"You shitty bastard! You think that you can just keep something like that from us!? You think you can just handle it all on your own!? Well you can't bastard! Now because of you my sweet Robin-chan and my darling Nami-san are worried out of their minds about you! They've been crying over your stupid ass! You at least owe us an explanation now! Tell us everything you know!" He demanded loudly throwing the swordsman down back onto the bed. Zoro crashed back down keeping the pain out of his face as his body moved around vigorously. With a surpassed pained look Sanji places his arm back into the sling feeling relief when he finally stopped moving it.

Another heavy silence flooded the room as Nami bit her lip using all her might trying to suppress the tears from falling down her cheeks once again. The navigator bit harder than intended sending a trickle of blood down her chin that dropped onto the floor. Zoro turned his gaze to his nakama sorrowfully when he saw the blood dripping down Nami's face. His eyes widened and flashed red as the swordsman brought his hands up to his face as quickly as possible._ 'Blood...'_ A crushingly loud voice boomed in his head with a dark tone._ 'Kill them!'_ It shouted causing Zoro the wrench up in pain. He squeezed his face tightly as the dark aura enveloped around the swordsman's body once again. Zoro clenched his face tighter struggling to keep in control as all his nakama stepped back to the other end of the room with desperate, terrified looks on their faces. All of their body's where trembling but never the less, they were ready to fight. The swordsman's hands started shaking and dropped down to his sides as Zoro slowly got up from the bed. His cold, red eyes gazed at his friends, his expression was full of bloodlust as he gritted his teeth together revealing to them his demonic fangs. Sanji was right... It was too late.

**((Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry if my explanation was bad or boring. I'd love to hear what I could improve on or if it was ok XD thanx for reading and I'll get the chapter 6 in as soon as possible!))**


	6. Resolve

**Chapter 6: Resolve**

**((Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I've noticed that my last two chapters where a lot longer than usual so I tried to keep this one a little shorter :3 let me know if you like longer chapters better or shorter chapters (if you have an opinion on the matter) X3 The last chapter might have been a little slow too, so I hope this one is more action packed for you guys! XD Enjoy!)) ((Warning: There is violence and gore))**

"Zo...ro...?" Nami questioned quietly unable to raise her voice. She's seen Zoro lose control before but something was different this time. It was like all of Nami's hope was taken out of her, like her will to struggle was gone. She felt like a cold empty shell with a piece in her heart missing, a piece that her nakama use to fill.

The swordsman just stared back at them with his cold red eyes and the dark expression that showed nothing but instinct. The swordsman didn't respond to anything that his nakama said, it was like Zoro wasn't even acknowledging their existence. To make it worse, the silence sent a strong eerie vibe throughout the room leaving all of the Straw Hats prettified. The pirates knew that their words weren't going to reach Zoro anymore, no matter what they tried to do.

"We have to get out of here, with this small amount of space none of us will be able to fight properly!" Sanji pointed out loudly pushing his way towards the door. "Common!" The cook snapped whipping his head in the direction of the door, motioning his nakama to follow but they didn't move an inch. Their eyes where still locked with Zoro as the swordsman started to walk slowly towards them.

"Sanji..." Chopper whimpered quietly. "You said none of us would be able to fight, in such a small space... Y-you want us to fight Zoro...? He's in no condition for a battle and neither are you with those arms of yours Sanji!" The little reindeer raised his voice desperately.

The cook narrowed his eyes as Sanji dropped his gaze down to the two broken arms dangling from the sling around his neck. The blond gritted his teeth together in frustration not wanting to admit that the little doctor was right. Sanji couldn't even run without his arms hurting from simply being bounced around, it was impossible for him to do a handstand or even jump around... Plus that little stunt he just pulled with Zoro didn't help much either and his arm was still throbbing from the strain he put on it. Sanji sighed deeply unsure how to respond when Zoro cut off his train of thought bursting forward and punching Luffy in the face with all his might. The punch was so inhumanly strong it sent the rubber man flying backwards as Sanji barley dodged his captain's flying body.

Luffy crashed through the infirmary door, smashing it into little wooden pieces. He flew all the way to the other end of the deck hitting the wall hard and falling on his stomach into the grass bellow him. A bit of blood escaped Luffy's lips and landed on the green colored deck staining it red. The rubber man brought his hand up to his cheek holding it tightly as Luffy's face wrenched up in pain.

"Why did that hurt!?" Luffy yelled hurt and confused. He squeezed his eyes shut until the pain finally subsided as he climbed to his feet once again. The Straw Hats came running out of the medical room in shock moving quickly by Luffy's side.

_'A punch hurt Luffy!?'_ Nami thought unable to understand what happened. "But Luffy's a rubber person!" She claimed out loud in a panic looking around at her nakama for an answer but nobody was able to provide one. This happened the first time he lost control too when nobody could hit that logia type marine, Zoro was able to and that purple haired man's assistant was able to hurt Luffy with a punch as well...

"None of you interfere... I'll fight him!" Luffy announced snapping the Straw Hats out of their thought induced trance. The captain cracked his knuckles stepping forward towards the swordsman and raising his fists. Luffy made eye contact with the pirate hunter who was making his way out of the darkened infirmary. "I'm going to get our Zoro back." The captain declared seriously with a hint of sadness in his voice under the determination. "Usopp..." Luffy muttered calmly with the shadow of his hat cascading over the rubber man's eyes. "Go get Zoro's swords..." He ordered sending a shiver though Usopp.

"Why would you give him his swords!?" The long nosed sniper screeched unable to believe his captain's idiocy. "If you give Zoro his swords it'll just make him stronger!" Usopp pointed out with shaking knees.

"Zoro is a swordsman!" Luffy snapped looking over at Usopp with rage in his eyes. "He is the swordsman on this crew, using his fists is disgraceful to him... Zoro's swords are his pride." The captain explained with that rare wise ring to his words. Luffy truly new Zoro the best and what he said was true, that's something they couldn't deny. "I know how strong he is and I don't care! I'm gonna kick this demon's ass at full power! I won't let him take over my nakama anymore!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs clenching his fists tightly.

Robin let off a small smile realizing that her captain didn't understand anything from her explanation of what was happening to Zoro. As usual Luffy just figured it was another mystery and that he could just beat something up to make it better. Then again, the captain's guess was as good as Robin's and the swordsman's demon side has never been beaten in a fight yet. So maybe, if it were to be defeated Zoro would regain control... If it was even possible to defeat...

"Luffy! Don't be an idiot! You saw what that demon can do! You might die!" Nami yelled looking into Luffy's eyes who didn't reflect fear for even a second.

"I won't die... I'll get Zoro back no matter what!" The captain announced loudly full of determination. With that, Usopp ran from Luffy's side to the kitchen where they decided to store Zoro's swords.

"Zoro..." Luffy said quietly getting no reaction out of his nakama once again. "I'll be your opponent!" The captain stated proudly.

"As long... As I get to see blood." The demon answered coldly with a slight dark grin. The pirate's eyes widened slightly surprised that Zoro responded to what Luffy was saying this time, but it didn't seem like that was a good thing.

_'Maybe the reason he responded was because his demon side took complete control over him.'_ They all inferred remembering that each other time he spoke it wasn't directed at them, it was directed at himself as if he was talking to his human half.

Usopp was running as fast as he could dodging the tables while running around the kitchen looking for three katana. The sniper didn't even stop when he finally found them leaning motionlessly against the wall next to the fridge. Usopp swept them off the ground in a hurry and ran out to the deck where Luffy and his swordsman where standing, ready to fight. Usopp froze at the kitchen door not wanted to go any closer to the swordsman standing only inches in front of him. He placed the swords on the ground and slid them over across the grassy deck to Zoro's feet. The swordsman's eyes were locked on them desperately following the swords' every movement. He leaned down cautiously pushing them through his sword sling and pulling out the blade's from their sheath. He placed his cherished white sword in his mouth biting down on the hilt with his fangs.

Luffy and Zoro stared each other down as the rest of the Straw Hats moved as far out of the way as they could so the 7 of them wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. As soon as they cleared the area clouds slowly drifted in front of the sun, casting a huge shadow across the battle field and darkening the deck. In a second, the two of them leaped at each other as Zoro slashed the katana forward with all his might aiming for the rubber man's neck. With quick precision, the captain grabbed the sword's hilts to stop them, using his foot to block the sword in Zoro's mouth. The shockwave of that strong collision send fast winds whipping throughout the deck of the Sunny and blew the other Straw Hat's hair back. _'So this is what Zoro's like when the demon has taken over completely...'_ Nami thought to herself. _'He's a lot stronger now... And when he fights he's using actual skill now and not just brute force...'_ She remembered that all Zoro did with his swords the first time was hack away at his enemy. The other times he didn't even have his sword with him... She shuttered thinking how powerful the pirate hunter would be now and prayed for her captain's safety.

The two lasted in the lock for a while until Zoro's inhuman strength finally overpowered Luffy sending him skidding back as his sandals scraped along the deck. Without waiting a second, Zoro was right on top of the captain once again aiming his attacks at Luffy's vital organs. The rubber man widened his eyes when he realized that Zoro was trying to go for the kill, one hit from the pirate hunter's sword would kill the captain for sure. Zoro continued with the barrage of slashes not giving Luffy an inch. The captain dodged again and again feeling the wind wisp by him every time he barely managed to dodge the swinging sword.

Despite the fact that Luffy was putting on, the Straw Hats could tell that their captain was worried for Zoro. The rubber man knew that Zoro was in no condition to fight, and that he may never become himself again. But fighting seemed to be the only way Luffy knew how to solve problems and it's worked almost every time too, so why not now? _'I hope they will be alright...'_ Brook thought while he watched the fight carefully. He shifted his gaze over to Sanji who seemed the most broken up at the moment. The cook's eyes where open widely as his teeth where constantly grinding together out of frustration. Sanji formed his hands into fists sending a wave of pain shooting through his entire upper body as he realized he had damaged his arms more with all of his attempts to move them.

_'Why now of all times? No matter how much I pretend it doesn't hurt I can't stop the sharp pain though them... And when I pretend they just aren't broken I worsen their condition.'_ He thought to himself regretting what he did in the infirmary. The cook sighed narrowing his eyes and tuning back into the fight between his two nakama noticing that something was off.

"Zoro is trying to kill Luffy..." Robin stated watching how a couple of slashes aimed for Luffy's neck. "Zoro is going for the kill and yet Luffy doesn't want to hurt Zoro at all... Our captain is hesitating." She closed her eyes gently thinking about the situation. The fight looked very off from the beginning, seeing that despite Luffy's great speed and agility he wasn't trying to counter any of Zoro's slashes at all. It's like the captain isn't thinking clearly...

Luffy gritted his teeth together stretching his arms back as far as they could go. The rubber man looked at his nakama, hesitating for a split second and delaying the captain's attack noticeably. He shook his head quickly and flung both his hands in Zoro's direction aimed for the swordsman's stomach. The second of hesitation gave the pirate hunter enough time to counter and with amazing speed Zoro crossed his blades in front of Luffy's target. The captain's attack already had too much momentum for Luffy to stop it, all he could do was close his eyes and wait for the impact. The captain flinched turning his head away and closing his eyes shut tightly as both of Luffy's hands collided with the blades on the sword. His rubber hands sunk into the steel deeply as the katana cut through half of Luffy's hands causing blood to splatter on the swordsman's white shirt and tanned face. Luffy yelled in pain pulling his hands back before they could be cut completely in half leaving the top of them both hanging by a flimsy piece of skin that attached to the rest of the hand. He looked at the bloody mess that where once his hands in shock and pain desperately trying to form a fist with them. His fingers where a sickly blue color and his entire lower arm refused to move a muscle. The captain's hands where in unbearable pain and utterly useless now.

"Luffy!" The Straw Hats yelled desperately. Chopper took a step forward with tears in his eyes to run and treat his nakama when Luffy snapped harshly at the little doctor.

"Stay back! This fight isn't over yet!" He shouted loudly with the pain from his hands in his voice. The doctor froze on the spot when his gaze drifted towards Zoro who was looking at the little reindeer full of bloodlust. His cold red eyes were locked onto him as the pirate hunter's hands gripped his swords tighter and shook with the anticipation of seeing the reindeer's blood. One more step and Zoro would have cut Chopper to pieces without hesitation.

To get the swordsman's attention back on the fight, Luffy leaped forward aiming a roundhouse kick at Zoro's head but the pirate hunter only ducked down and dodged the blow with that same inhuman speed as before. The captain's leg stretched from the momentum as the long piece of rubber extended above Zoro's head. He looked up at the leg as his gaze grew colder with bloodlust again. The pirate hunter tightened the grip on his katana slashing his swords up to cut off Luffy's legs but the rubber man dodged in time, pulling back his extended limbs as quickly as he could. _'That was close! One more second and my legs would have been gone...'_ The captain pointed out remembering the fact that Zoro could even cut steel, cutting through rubber would be nothing for him.

While Luffy was lost in thought Zoro saw an opening, crossing his blades in front of him and leaped towards the straw hat captain with all his might. Using his momentum and incredible strength he slashed his swords aiming for Luffy's chest. At the last second, the rubber man was able to leap back and reduce to damage making the X shaped cut in his chest a lot shallower and less deadly than Zoro intended. Nevertheless blood still oozed out of the open cut and dripped down Luffy's stomach as the captain grunted in pain, causing the swordsman to smirk darkly as he licked Luffy's blood off of his katana slowly.

"Zoro..." The captain said sadly with a pained voice causing the swordsman's smile to drop as Zoro surprisingly stopped his attacks. "I don't want to hurt my nakama... But..." Luffy looked down at his injured hands again not knowing what else he could do. Luffy couldn't stop himself from hesitating every time he was about to attack his nakama knowing that the captain could injure the swordsman even more. The rubber man's body shook as he forced himself to take another step forward, unable to stake the reluctance out of his heart.

"D-don't hold back! Where's your resolve!?" An exhausted but loud voice echoed past the swordsman's lips with the recognizable determination and fire. The tone wavering vigorously between dark and worried. If anybody would be able to reach the swordsman at this point, it would be Luffy. He always knew exactly what to say to Zoro, every time despite the situation. Because of the captain's tone of voice and his wavering words the pirate hunter was able to fight his demon side to take control once again, even if it was only for a split second.

Zoro squeezed his eyes closed as the cold grin washed over his expression once again. The pirate hunter's eyes flashed back to red as Zoro's last bit of control slipped away. He couldn't resist his demon side any longer and it took over him once again.

The captain looked at his swordsman with new found determination and resolve squatting down slowly. Luffy took all the hesitation out of his heart this time and touched his limp hand to the floor gently so he wouldn't injure them anymore. Crimson liquid dripped down the rubber man's blue fingers as they dangled between his legs. Luffy's other hand was dangling from his thigh as he placed his lower arm firmly on top of the rubber man's upper leg. "I'm not going to go easy on you anymore Zoro... Just like you asked." Luffy warned with a strong resolve flowing through him. "I'm going to win this and get you back no matter what!" He yelled as his legs crumpled up and extended again pumping his blood to make it move faster through his body. Luffy started glowing red as steam emitted off of the rubber man's skin. "Second Gear!"

**((Authors Note: That's the end of this chapter! The only experience I have of writing fighting scenes is from role playing so let me know if I can improve them in any way! Luffy vs Zoro round two will come out in chapter 7 as soon as possible!))**


End file.
